The Waves Of Destiny
by Legatorem
Summary: Awakened to find himself in his twelve year old body, Naruto will have to deal with his past again! Can the Konoha's village number 1 hyperactive Ninja Cope?
1. Prologue: The End that is the beginning!

  
************************   
  
Naruto: The Waves of Destiny   
  
By: Legatorem   
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, all character and right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
************************   
  
Prologue: _The End that is the beginning!_   
  
"Naruto-kun" the voice said, "You thought that you could honestly defeat me as I am now?"   
  
Rain began to fall on the battle scarred terrain. The gray cloud rumbled as they released their burden on the land, and made everything seem devoid of colors. The figure moved closer toward the crumpled body on the ground. A blue eye opened to see his opponent strolling toward him. The boy sprawled on the ground, struggled to stand, but his body took too much hits. But still the boy struggled to stand on his feet, and with sheer will of determination, he did.   
  
"I'll fight you so long I have breath in my lungs." Naruto replied, half-smiling.   
  
A laugh was emitted from his opponent as he walked calmly toward Naruto, the sound of '_tsking_' uttering from his mouth, when he said, "I don't believe that you're incline to make threat." the voice said, "Especially when your body isn't in any condition to fight." Taking a good measure of Naruto's condition, anybody could tell that the boy was in no condition to continue to battle. The boy stood unsteadily, seeming that a gush of wind could topple the boy back to the ground.   
  
"Don't underestimate me, Orochimaru." Naruto warned. "I'll fight til the bitter end."   
  
"Amusing.." Orochimaru commented as he continue to walk closer to Naruto.   
  
"Naruto.. How can you still fight.. when those that you swore to protect are dead?" Orochimaru said, "they all died cause you were too weak.. yet you can stand there to saying.. that you'll fight for them?!"   
  
"It's really highly amusing, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said, "Fighting for the dead ones... instead of your loves one..hahaha!"   
  
"BASTARD!!!" Cried Naruto, who launched himself at Orochimaru.   
  
Sneering, Orochimaru easily deflected his attack, and slammed Naruto into the ground with his right arm. A groan escaped from Naruto's mouth, as pain spread throughout his body. "I won't quit.. I won't quit!" he murmured. Orochimaru proceeded to kick on Naruto's side, causing some of his rib to break.   
  
Naruto coughed, and tried to choke off the pain.   
  
"Naruto.. Naruto.. why don't you die like the rest of them?" Orochimaru queried.   
  
"Cause.. if I did that.. I would've betray everything that my friend believe in." he said. "And because Sasuke wanted his brother body to be burned to a crisp." he added.   
  
"Ah.." Orochimaru glanced at his hands that wasn't his own, "This body is powerful, and thanks to Sasuke-kun, I was able to obtain this new body." His snake-eyes disappeared, and the red-eyes of the Sharingan. He could feel the power and presence of his new body, the new blood that course in his vein. This was ultimate power and he loved it, soon his dream of learning and developing amazing jutsu were moments away from his grasp. But before he could do what he wanted, he need to eliminate this problem before it would become a nuisance.   
  
His hand blurred as he began his deadly jutsu. Orochimaru was standing directly in front of Naruto, "Unfortunately, our time with each other had run out." he said. A long tongue appears licking his lips, "Naruto die a good death for me now..." he laughed, his tongue morphing to a snake. He pulled out a long sword from the snake, and smiled with anticipation. Raising the sword over his head, he launched his attack at Naruto.   
Suddenly blood sprayed from the chest.   
  
The tip of the blade shown in front of Orochimaru chest, blood blossoming from the wound. A long sword penetrated Orochimaru defense, and holding the sword was Naruto.   
  
"A Clone!?"   
  
"Your overconfidence was always your weakness! Orochimaru!" Naruto said.   
  
Orochimaru turn his head slight to see fully the clone, and was amazed to find, that only the upper body of the clone appeared, while the rest attached to Naruto's leg. "A new jutsu!?" Orochimaru demanded. He tried to escape, but he couldn't get free of the attack, he was pinned like a bug. He struggle to get out of the trap that he let himself in, who would have thought that the brat would have become clever over the years.   
  
"Yeah.. I call it the '**Uzumaki Naruto no dansu hano katsuryoku wo koushin no Jutsu!'**" Naruto replied, "Now.. Orochimaru.. as the people in Grass Country says it, 'Time to meet thy Maker!'" _And because of your overconfidence with your new body, I was able to attack you, Orochimaru, now with this jutsu, you won't be able to transfer your essence into any new body, this one will be your last._   
  
"**kasou shakai no shiru no 7 tsuno dankai!**" Naruto shouted.   
  
"NO!!.. This won't be the end.. you'll die like that old man..like sasuke.. and everyone else..!" Orochimaru replied. He start his transfer to another body. His jutsu over the year had become perfected, and he was able to transfer himself over long distance. "Naruto.. your defeat of me was just a fluke.. but the next we meet.. I'll have master this body to it's potential.. you won't be as lucky."   
  
"Who said anything about letting escape.. I'll defeat you with a smiliar technique that the old man did before he died.. you'll die as well.." Naruto said as he began to laugh quietly. "we'll die together.. "   
  
"Wha.. YOU! I won't allow this!"   
  
"You don't have a choice..."   
  
Then everything blacked out.   
  
*********   
  
End of Prologue   
  
Author Notes: Ah.. nothing much to write.. just saying this is my first Naruto fanfic, and I'll post chapter 1 later.. or something.   
  
Techniques:   
  
_Uzumaki Naruto no dansu hano katsuryoku wo koushin_ - Uzumaki Naruto dance of renew vitality   
  
_kasou shakai no shiru no 7 tsuno dankai!_ - The Seven Stages of Underworld Seal   



	2. Reenter Uzumaki Naruto!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Naruto: The Waves of Destiny   
  
By Legatorem   
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, all character and right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Act I : _Re-enter Uzumaki Naruto!_   
  
Then there was darkness.   
  
******   
  
It was an early morning, that Naruto found himself laying underneath his covers. He could hear the bird chirping on the outside. For the moment it was a peaceful scenery, and he was enjoying it for the moment. Or rather, he was staring at the ceiling with a numbed mind. It was he felt himself rebooted, and his mind was struggling to catching to him. So for a couple moments or so, he laid within his cover staring at his ceiling.   
  
"Was.. Was it a dream?" Naruto asked himself.   
  
Thus the first sign of intelligence returned to Naruto, and with those words, more broke free of that mind dam that was Naruto's thick skull. "I.. I think it was a dream.. or else.." he quick searched himself for injuries. And to his relief he had found none, except a soreness that came from his arms. Like he was scrubbing for hour on ends.. He didn't remember scrubbing the day before. "Must have been the nightmare." he figured. "yeah.. it must have.. it could've been all those ramen that I ate the day before." Thinking back on the day, he remember that he was celebrating with Iruka-sensei at the Ichikaru Ramen Bar about his promotion to Jounin. Naruto was extremely please to past the trials, since he narrowly pass them. They weren't like the Chuunin Examination, where he would have to trust the member of his team to help succeed. But a trial that would only test the examinee. And each trial were different for each examinee.   
  
It was one of the hardest experiences Naruto ever faced, not counting the dream-thing that he had. But, it bother him that the dream was so real. Perhaps, it was a warning about Orochimaru? He knew that he was still out there, waiting for the moment to strike the village. But Naruto wasn't worry.. too much.. about it. He knew that he would face him, and he would succeed against him. No matter how many times he would have to defeat that cockroach of a ninja.   
  
"Ah.. Why am I getting all worked up?" Naruto said annoyed at himself, "It was just a stupid dream." But that feeling of something not being right still chewed on him. He would have to speak with Ero-Sennin, or the Hokage about his dream, perhaps one of them would decipher the meaning behind the dream. Perhaps, but knowing Ero-Sennin, he would say something perverted.. About his dreams. '_Whatever I decide, I better do it._' Naruto thought, "but first I better get ready!"   
  
Quickly, he leaped from his bed, and proceeded to his bathroom, to do his necessaries.   
  
The door slammed shut.   
  
**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**   
  
**********   
  
"What is this?" Naruto groaned as he saw himself. It was himself, but it wasn't himself, it was his younger self, showing the expression that he was feeling at moment. "No.. No.. No.." he said in denial.   
  
"This can't be happening.."   
  
He pulled at his face, hoping that it was a mask or something of sort, But all that did was pinch his face, and make it red all over. Then thinking that it was just a dream, he punched himself in the face, hoping that would awaken him. That only cause Naruto's face to swell from the self-inflicted bruise. And before he got anymore bright ideas, he stopped himself.   
  
"If I keep doing this.. Sakura will be right about me being a masochist." He muttered to himself, "Okay, I know that I'm not dreaming nor that I'm wearing a mask.. Could it be a Genjutsu?!"   
  
"Yeah.. It could be a clever prank by the guys, cause of my promotion to Jounin!" he said, trying to rationalize the situation.   
  
"DISPEL!"   
  
Nothing happened, he was still there, in his pajamas. He was still within the body of his younger self. '_So it wasn't a genjutsu_' he thought to himself. "well duh.. Thank you, Naruto for stating the obvious.." he scolded to himself.   
  
'_How could this happen?_' he thought.   
  
As he thought back on the day before, he tried to remember everything that happened. Then it slack him across the face, when it hit him, everything points to the dream! "It wasn't a dream!" he declared, "But if.. It wasn't a died.. Then that battle with Orochimaru really did happen.." he said.   
  
He stood silent for a few moment. The implication of the reality of the dream came to him after a few moments.   
  
"Dammit…"   
  
**********   
  
Wandering around the Konoha village, Naruto saw everything as he use to remember them in his memories. The Konoha village that he left, wasn't the same Konoha that he remembered. It wasn't that the village drastically changed from now, but the thing that change was something much subtler. He thought that it was essence of … something. He wasn't quite sure of what that something was, but it gave the village a whole new different feeling than the one he had.   
  
As he strolled around the village, he started to pick up those feeling of isolation again. He saw the reaction of the people, and remembered that they hated him, because he was the vessel of the fox demon, that almost destroyed village years ago.   
  
It was an awkward feeling to become again, the recipient of that hatred from the people. He knew what it was to be loved, and he worked hard to gain the respect from everyone from the village. Starting from his friend and comrades from his class, which in turn, allow the older generation to start accepting him.   
  
He remember the day, when that feeling of hate from the village was gone, and an open friendliness was express to him. For that day, it was one of moment that he would treasure and remember forever. And it was amazing that he didn't notice how their reaction had shifted. He knew that was accepted when they say "Hi Naruto, wonderful day today."   
  
That was his mark of acceptance from the people.   
  
As he was thinking these thoughts, he accidentally bumped into a man. "Watch were ya goin" he said, muttering in after breath '_fox demon_'. Naruto saw that cold eyes that the man had given him, and he knew that he didn't like being here again, not just after getting what he wanted, the respect from the village, and being a step closer in becoming the Hokage.   
  
He had to watch himself, the next time, or else he won't be as lucky with the insults. He snorted, and stuck his tongue out to the man, as he would've done when he was a kid. And then also as a kid, he would hightailed out of there, since the man was chasing after him.   
  
As he ran, he could feel the cold stares directed at him, as he pass by.   
  
********   
  
Naruto found himself in front of the face monument of the previous Hokage. Although the third was still living and in charge, he mused. But that wasn't the purpose of his presence here. He was here to sort out what was happening to him.   
  
As he glance at the faces, he knew that he was back in his younger self, since the crack at appeared in the third's face wasn't present. And with all the evident pounding into him. He would have to be a complete idiot not to see that he was back in his older… ah… younger self. He glance down below to see that everything was smooth. That was the ultimate proof.   
  
But he suppose that would be alright, since he didn't died, and he had a chance to return to the present. And it was nice to see the monument undamaged. That was a good treat for him to see. Cause they always seem to make him seem at peace, and keep striving for his goal being the Hokage of Konoha Village. He felt that they were guarding him no matter what, and they would continue to do so. So long he would keep that dream of being the Hokage. That's what he figured, when he stared at them. It was also one of the reason he was able to paint over them. Although he would've clean it up without Iruka-sensei telling him do so. But that was the past.. Er.. Present now.   
  
'_This was a fine predicament that you got yourself, Naruto_'   
  
This reality of him being young again, takes that saying of getting in touch of the child inside. 'Naruto focus! You have to find a way to get back within your older body.'   
  
'_But how?_' he mused, '_I'm not that really sure how I got here in the first place, I know it was a result of the jutsu that Orochimaru and I used in our fight. But other than that, I don't how that result in me being stuck within my twelve year ago body!_'   
  
'_I wish they could tell me what to do.. Or point in the direction to go toward…_'   
  
He sighed in frustration.   
  
"You have a look of man having a great burden."   
  
Naruto almost jumps, when the voice startled him out of his musing. Glancing at his sides, Naruto spots the Third Hokage. Who was currently sporting a friendly smile and holding his pipe. He was showing the epitome of being a Hokage. "Old Man, what the heck are you doing here?" he said irritated, he wonder how that old man snuck up on him. And mumbled, '_shouldn't you be doin' paperwork or something.._'   
  
"Me? I usually come here to think to ask guidance from my colleagues, to handle the affair of Konoha village." The elderly Hokage replied, lighting his pipe. "how about you, Naruto? What's your reason for being here?"   
  
Naruto gives the third Hokage a skeptical look, but replied when the question was thrown at him with an enigmatic smile, replies "Oh.. some of the same things.. that would cross your mind."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"Yeah… got a problem with that?"   
  
"No.. No.." The Third replies, "It's just interest to hear that a young fella like yourself.. Having problems that would plague an old man like me." he chuckles, "Those diarrhea pills do wonders for the bathroom problem."   
  
"**WHAT?!** I don't have bathroom problem!"   
  
"Just kidding.. Just kidding.." Elder Hokage said, "Just pulling your leg, but in seriousness, you do seem like a person with a load of problems."   
  
"Don't everyone has problem?"   
  
"Well yes.."   
  
"Then what's the problem?"   
  
"My problem.. Unusually lies with the problem of the villages. If the village has a problem.. I have a problem. And that would include everyone that lives here, including yourself."   
  
"So my problem is your problem?" Naruto said, trying to act like his younger and idiotic self.   
  
"Yes.. So when you said.. It seem that you were taking a huge problem of the village."   
  
"I said that?"   
  
"Yes.. You did.." "Well.. I suppose.."   
  
"Don't think too hard on it, Naruto.." the old man said, "Some answer can't be expressed, nor some questions.. But I'll let you know that, if you have a problem, don't hesitate to share it. We're all a family here, and we all share the burden."   
  
Falling silent, Naruto nodded his agreement, remembering all the warm memories that he experienced in the village. 'I know that..' he said to himself.   
  
"I understand." he said.   
  
"Good." the hokage smiles, "Naruto?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Isn't your exams today?"   
  
"Exams?"   
  
"Your Genin's Exams?"   
  
Naruto looks confused at the Hokage.. before realization blossom upon his face. His ninja finals were today! His first step in becoming the Hokage, and a true Shinobi.. and he totally forgot to check what date it was!   
  
Dread filled his expression, "I gotta go Old Man!" he remark rushing to meet fate once again.   
  
The Hokage wordlessly chuckles at Naruto, before slowly turning to the statue of the fourth.   
  
*********   
  
"**NA RU TO!!**" yelled Iruka-sensei, "How could you forget today were the finals?! I even told you this yesterday! Were you pulling another prank today?!"   
  
"No.. no.. sensei!" Naruto replied, "I. Ah.. Kinda overslept.. Yeah.. Overslept cause I was excited for today's exams.. And I was sure to pass them this time!"   
  
The class laughed.   
  
Iruka sighed in hopeless dismay, "Naruto.. What am I going to do with you.." he said and sighed again, "Go and take your seat." waving Naruto off.   
  
Naruto wipe his brow.. '_that was a close one.. Whewwww…_' He knew that he should've check the calendar. But then he didn't really believe that he was back five year. So.. So.. Forget about it.. Just concentrate on the exam. It should be an easy thing to do, since he know what going to happen, and since he a jounin, he can do all this with his hand tied on his back.   
  
'_Yeah I can do this! I can do this!_' he allow himself to grin confidently. Although that did bring some more snickering from his classmate that glance at him. They thought he just pulled another prank, or something of the sort. "I can do this!"   
  
*********   
  
He wiped his face with the sleeves of his orange suit. '_Man.. I didn't remember the exams being this difficult._' He said to himself. It was luck or fate that got Naruto to the last stages of the final exams. Interesting that it was difficult for him.. Jounin! It should've been a piece of cake.. But something was wrong.. He could feel it. But if he can do the Bunshin no Jutsu, then he would pass.   
  
'_Right! Worry about the exam, then worry about what the strange feeling I having._'   
  
"Okay Naruto," Iruka said, "This is the last portion of the Exams. Show us how well you do the Bunshin no Jutsu."   
  
"RIGHT!" Naruto said with confident, "Now I'll show you how well I master the Bunshin no Jutsu! Just watch!"   
  
Naruto created the hand seal, and pouring his chakra into creating the bunshin illusions.   
  
"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"   
  
As he initiated the technique, the whole room was cover with smoke from the excess amount of chakra that he poured into the technique. And as the smoke clear, Naruto was confident that he successively created the required bunshin illusion. He grinned at first.   
  
But that grin falters as he saw the expressions on Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei faces. Naruto had an ominous feeling when he saw their reactions. He glances to see if he done the clones, and when he turned, he saw that same clone that he first created.   
  
'_What.. Happened!?_' he asked himself, '_I was so sure that I done it right this time!?_'   
  
He slowly turned toward his teachers, expecting that sentence that happened. He could hear the word before Iruka-sensei could word them.   
  
"Naruto.. **YOU FAIL!**"   
  
'_Not.. Not again!_'   
  
************   
  
It was the end of the school day, and everyone was outside. Naruto could see the happy expression of the children that passed their exams. And the proud smiles of their parents, who were congratulating them. Naruto didn't like experiencing this moment of his life. He could feel that anguish that he had thought had been long forgotten.   
  
And it really did hurt him, when he overhead those ladies making those comment about him. It was like stabbing him when he was already beaten, he wish.. He wish.. He didn't what he wished at that moment. But he knew that he would have to deal with it again.   
  
But the thing that bothered him was that he should have been able to do the technique since he was able to do the more advance form, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Something happened to his abilities, he concluded, what that something was that affecting his ability, he didn't know. But then again, there a lot of things that he didn't know.   
  
Like him being here for one, he knew it was something to do with the clash of the forbidden ninjutsus, but other than that, he didn't have a clue.   
  
What was he going to do?   
  
He heard something snaps, and it brought him out of his thoughts. '_What???_' he glanced up to see, Mizuki standing there. '_Oh.. It's Mizuki-sensei…_'   
  
'_Well I better go with him…_'   
  
*********   
  
At Naruto's balcony.   
  
The student and the Sensei speak with each other.   
  
Naruto was half listening to Mizuki Sensei, as he tries to figure why his technique didn't work. I knew something was wrong when I was doing the exam, but why didn't I follow up with it, he scolded himself. He glanced to see the village, and saw that it was covered with the afterglow of the sunset. It warm colors, that he didn't noticed before, he was able to notice them this time. It was strange, being back with your own body, and noticing things that one didn't notice before.   
  
Naruto spoke his part, he remember mostly what he had said, mostly cause he didn't say much, so he had some liberties to change of the sentence but not much. "But I did really want to pass.." he add as an afterthought, '_this time._'   
  
Mizuki tell him about the scrolls.   
  
*********   
  
At the forest.   
  
"Well Naruto, you have couple of hours with the scroll of seals.." he said to himself as he arrived in the forest. "I better begin memorizing the techniques."   
  
"But I going to cheat a bit.. Heeheh" he said to himself.   
  
He began by concentrating an amount of chakra, following by doing hand seals : Tora, Uma, Saru, Inu, Ryu, Hebi!   
  
"**kioku no nagai shiryoku!**"   
  
It's a clever technique that involves using chakra on his memory gland and eyes, to allow him to memorize anything that he wanted to remember. Similar having a photographic memory. His eyes glowed with chakra filled energy, and he started his limited studies of the forbidden skills. "I wish I learned this when I was an genin, it would've been helpful during exams!"   
  
He opens the scroll, commenting that it been a long time since he last saw the text within, and since he knows how to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu already, he would focus in memorizing the other skills, they may come in useful.   
  
As he start copying the techniques in his mind, he remind himself, that he should practice the techniques, so he can reacquaint himself with his younger body. And to see what he could impose on it.   
  
**********   
  
Patches of crump dirt and grass could be seen all over the terrain. Naruto sighed as he sit down breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow and face.   
  
He brush some of the excess sweat off.   
  
"Wheww.. Man that what I call a workout." Naruto stated.   
  
It taken him about forty minutes to go through the scroll, memorizing and re-memorizing all the techniques. But in his eyes it was worth it, since he knew now, new jutsu that he could apply on the fields. Well some of them, in most cases. He began tryout most of the jutsu right after memorizing them. It was an interesting experience to say the least, in some cases, he almost got himself killed a few times. But in Naruto's eyes, it was, as stated before, all worth it. "Now.. We'll see whose the coolest… hehehe" he said to himself. And stopped, he couldn't believe that his rivalry with Sasuke was still stronger as ever. But then a little rivalry never hurt anyone, and he did improve vastly cause of that rivalry between them.   
  
"It's okay to have a little competition.. So long I focus at the goal." he said to himself. He was glad that he got another chance to peek within the scroll of seals again. He couldn't believe how many awesome ninjutsu were within the scroll. He would have a happy time mastering them all.   
  
He paused for a moment, catching his breath, it was hard work learning those ninjutsu.   
  
"Gotcha … **_NA..RU..TO!_**"   
  
Glancing up, Naruto saw an angry Iruka looking down on him. Naruto scratched his head, "heehehehe.. Iruka-sensei! I found you!" he said.   
  
"**_NO! YOU BAKA!_** I found you!" stated Iruka.   
  
"Heh.. Same difference" Naruto stated, "Mere technicality.. Wheeewwww.." he sighed, "Too bad you got me too soon, I've only learned one technique so far.."   
  
"One technique?" Iruka asked.   
  
"Yeah! I was learning all these amazing ninjutsu!"   
  
'So that's why you looks so exhausted… you were practicing your ninjutsu…' Iruka thought. "Say Naruto, what's that scroll on your back?"   
  
Naruto glanced over his back, "This? Oh… it's the scroll that Mizuki-sensei told me about, he said that if I learn the techniques from this scroll, you'll let me pass! He told me about this place too!"   
  
'_Mizuki… said that?_' Iruka wonders. But before he could continue to follow the implication. He sense something were heading toward them, he pushed Naruto aside, and took the full force of the attack. "What… the…" Naruto said, he was still feeling drained from all the training he was doing before. His head was spinning.   
  
"I'm impress that you found this place.. Iruka-sensei."   
  
"Mizuki.. _**I NOW UNDERSTAND!**_"   
  
"Naruto.. Give me the scroll." said Mizuki   
  
"**NARUTO GUARD THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE! IT HAS POWERFUL TECHNIQUES THAT THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE SEALED WITHIN, MIZUKI USED YOU TO GET IT FOR HIMSELF!!!**"   
  
"Naruto, don't listen to Iruka-sensei" Mizuki calmly said, "He just tricking you. He doesn't want you to have the scroll to become stronger.. Because he's of what you'll become.."   
  
"What...what are you talking about, Mizuki?"   
  
"Naruto.. Do you want to hear the about the incident that happened twelve years ago?"   
  
"**_NO! DON'T!_**"   
  
Naruto turned toward Mizuki, he knew that he was going to say, that he was the fox demon that attacked that village twelve years ago. '_Well he got his information wrong_' Naruto thought, '_I was just the vessel for the fox demon.. His prison.. So to speak. But still I treated like I was the demon nonetheless. And it still hurt hearing those words._'   
  
"You're the fox demon!" Mizuki said, "You're the one who killed Iruka's parents!" Chuckling, he removed one of his shuriken and threw it at Naruto.   
  
'_Damn! I gotta get away! I gotta get away!_' Naruto thought as he was trying to dodge the attack. His chakra was emptied by the earlier training that he did, and was unable to move his body fast enough.   
  
**_SHURRRRINNNGGGG_**   
  
"Naruto.."   
  
Naruto looked up to see Iruka standing over him, protecting him from Mizuki's weapon. "Naruto..I'm sorry.. I understand how you feel.. That pain of loneliness.. Of isolation. I know that I been hard on you, Naruto.. I know now how that must've hurt you.. If I been a better teacher.. A better person.."   
  
Naruto could only stare at Iruka speechless, remembering how the first time he felt the warm of Iruka words. That this moment was the beginning of his acknowledgement. And for that he was forever grateful to Iruka-sensei. '_I have to protect him!_' he said to himself.   
  
"**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!**" Mizuki said.   
  
'_Damn prick! He ruined a good Kodak moment._' Naruto thought. '_I better lead Mizuki away from Iruka-sensei.._' He glance at Iruka for a moment, before running away from him. He could hear the cries of Iruka calling him back. If he wasn't endanger, he would've reprimanded Iruka-sensei, telling not allow his emotion blind him to the true danger of the village. It was one of the rule of being a Shinobi.   
  
***********   
  
"So.. Mizuki has told Naruto the true about his past." the Hokage said as he was viewing within the crystal. It was a relief that it wasn't the boy's idea to get the scroll, but only to be a person that was manipulated. Unfortunately, that also cause another problem for the Hokage. "Pushing Naruto over the edge.. It's a dangerous time for the boy and the village."   
  
"If he's able to find the ninjutsu that would allow the return of nine-tail fox demon, I don't believe that village would survive it this time." he thought silently.   
  
"I hope that Iruka-sensei can get through to Naruto for all our sakes." And as he continued watching within the crystal, he saw something that he hadn't seen for a long time. He could sense the presence…   
  
"It can't be…" Hokage said in disbelief.   
  
**********   
  
It been a long chase, but the event were unfolding as Naruto remembered them. He knew there were some changes.. but the major portion of it was the same. But still.. Something didn't feel quite right and he didn't like it. He listened as Mizuki was trying to persuade Iruka to give up on Naruto.   
  
"Iruka-sensei don't you realize that the demon within him hungers for that kind of power?" Mizuki stated, "You were right to be afraid of him…"   
  
"Hai.."   
  
A smile spread across Mizuki face.   
  
"Perhaps I would hate him.. If he was the fox demon!" continued Iruka, "And since he isn't.. all I have is nothing but respect for him. He's an excellent student.. A bit clumsy, and an outcast, but he works with all his might!"   
  
Iruka smiled, "Because of that.. It gave him empathy, and with that he know what it is like to feel pain."   
  
"He's no longer the fox demon. _**He's Uzumaki Naruto!**_ A proud citizen of the Konoha Village!"   
  
'_Damnit Iruka-sensei, stuff like that always get to me…_' Thought Naruto, wiping his tears from his face. '_You tell that idiot what it means to be a true Konoha Shinobi!_'   
  
"Huh! That very sentimental, Iruka-sensei" said Mizuki, "Since I couldn't persuade you to see my reasons. I have no choose but to kill you." He unhooked his second shuriken, "I know, I know.. I said that I would kill you later.. But sometimes fate.. goes against you… you know?"   
  
'_So.. This is it…_' Thought Iruka.   
  
And just when Mizuki was launching his shuriken, Naruto leaps from his hiding place, and slamming his foot across Mizuki's surprised face. The impact of Naruto's counterattack cause Mizuki to lose his balance and fall to the ground.   
  
"You little brat…" Mizuki hissed.   
  
"**DON'T TOUCH IRUKA-SENSEI,**" Naruto stated, "**OR I'LL KILL YOU!**"   
  
"I'll like to see you try that…" Mizuki replied maliciously, "I'll kill you in one blow!"   
  
"I'll return it a thousand-folded!" Naruto replied. "**_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_**"   
  
Performing the skill, cause the whole area with smoke, and when it cleared the whole area was cover with Naruto's clones. Each were battle ready to fight Mizuki. "You were saying, Mizuki-sensei? Heheheh"   
  
'_Naruto… amazing he was able to perform a high level ninjutsu. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, an advance ninjutsu that create actually body solid clones instead of shadowed illusion._' thought Iruka as he witness Naruto's skill.   
  
Mizuki stood there, instead of being caught off balance by Naruto's mastery of his technique, he stood quite calmly. "Naruto-kun.. I wouldn't have expected any less from you…" Mizuki said, "Finally I'll have some entertain.. Before I leave this place." a long tongue appeared from his face.   
  
"What?…" Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. '_Could it be possible?_' he wondered, '_Possible to be able to come with me?_'   
  
He stared at Mizuki.. And saw that the possibility of him coming, was very possible. '_Damnit.. With the training, and the summoning of the bunshin, it has left me drain._'   
  
"Naruto-kun, I know that you're out of chakra… so I'll let you live… if you would past me the scroll." Mizuki said, his eyes changed into those snake eyes, that Naruto had come to hate.   
  
"you. you're…" Naruto began.   
  
"Orochimaru…" Iruka said with amazement.   
  
Naruto glance over toward Iruka, he had almost forgotten him, when he realize that Mizuki-sensei… wasn't Mizuki-sensei. But Orochimaru, who was standing there. It seem that the clash of ninjutsu brought him into the past with him.   
  
'_Damnit.. This is going to be a tricky situation…_' Naruto thought, then out loud said "Well there only one of you and one thousand of us!" The other Narutos agreed, "HELL YEAH!!" they cried.   
  
Orochimaru moved with amazing speed, that they blurred, and when he was finished, he mumbled an jutsu. The jutsu swept across the area, making the bunshin to disappear, leaving the original standing alone.   
  
"Naruto-kun… seriously… just hand over the scrolls." Orochimaru said, "I'll let you live…"   
  
"Naruto don't do it!" Iruka stated.   
  
'_I know … I know… I wouldn't trust snake-eyes with something this important._' Naruto glanced at Iruka and Orochimaru, planning his next move. Then removing the scroll from his back, Naruto looks with a grim determination.   
  
"Naruto…" Iruka began.   
  
"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said, "Here! Catch!" tossing the scrolls at Iruka who caught it. Iruka looked at Naruto with confusion, "Naruto.. What?"   
  
"Iruka-sensei, take the scroll and go.. I'll stall him for you." He said.   
  
"Naruto, I won't allow it, you can't possibly handle Orochimaru! He's one of the legendary Ninjas!" Stated Iruka, "And you're just a cadet, no match against him." He see Naruto just strolling toward Orochimaru with an unseen confident. "I have to do this… for the village…" Naruto states. But stops and glances over his shoulder, "I don't fail my friends." he said with a smile, "Trust me, Iruka-sensei!"   
  
"Naruto…"   
  
Amazed with the inner strength that Naruto had somehow found, Iruka, realize the maturity and confidence to be able to pull it off. He smiling lightly, Naruto reminded him of someone who would have face the odds for the good of the village.   
  
"Naruto! Good Luck!" Iruka said, then scrambles toward the village. As he runs he prays that he'll get there in time to round up the others.   
  
***********   
  
Orochimaru watches Iruka run away, "I'll deal with after I deal with you, Naruto-kun."   
  
"Over my dead body!"   
  
"That's the idea."   
  
They stares at each other, each of them judging the other strength and weakness. Although Naruto seem to be at a disadvantage, he wasn't going to let a little thing such as strength allow him to be defeated. Especially not against snake-eyes, he told himself, not against him.   
  
They began launching high-level ninjutsu at one another. It was like two storm raging over the land as Naruto and Orochimaru fought. Each was calling the elements to attack the others, and each countered them with another element. The ground trembled by the impact caused by the ninjutsus.   
  
As smoke covers the area, Naruto uses it to hide himself, he looks out for signs of Orochimaru. While in hiding, Naruto suddenly cough up blood, and staring at his blood-covered hand. He realized that even though he know how to use the jutsu, his younger body couldn't quickly adapt to the pressure that he was imposing on it. He was forcing chakra out of his body to continue the fight, and for a reason, he was unable to tap into the fox demon's chakra. His body was telling him that he was beyond his limit of endurance, and that he was in danger of hurting himself.   
  
He had used too much chakra, that was the simplest explanation, that he could thing of. That controlling his body like his older one, he made the mistake that his body was that strong. He had forgotten that his younger body didn't have the same kind of endurance to handle all the stress that he would normally impose on it.   
  
He suppose that mistake would cost him this match.   
  
Naruto gets caught full front of Orochimaru attack. He chided to himself that he should've been paying attention to the fight more, than to his thought, although he did know that he had to restrain himself with the jutsu. If he makes out of this situation.   
  
"Naruto-kun… _tsk… tsk…_ you know better than to let yourself be distracted during battle." Orochimaru said, "Now cause of that mistake, you'll die."   
  
"heh… I suppose you're right." Naruto admitted, "But that's not going to stop me from kicking your ass."   
  
"To the very end, Naruto-kun, you keep me amused," Orochimaru said, and began his hand seal, "Say hello to everyone in the afterlife!"   
  
'_So.. I suppose it ends here… atleast I allow Iruka-sensei get away.._' Naruto thought with pride, a smile appeared upon his face.   
  
Just as Orochimaru began his dealing his death blow upon Naruto, he get caught in an attack. Naruto looks up to see Hokage in his battle form, and an extending staff that was on his shoulder. Iruka-sensei and an team of ANBU members were also on the scene.   
  
Each were battle ready.   
  
Orochimaru wipe the side of his mouth, and says "Sarutobi-sensei"   
  
"Orochimaru..."   
  
Orochimaru gets up, and with an annoyed face, "My fight with you isn't now, sensei.."   
  
"It is when you attack a member of my family." the Hokage stated.   
  
"Always the sentimental fool… Sarutobi-sensei." He spat, "Anyways, I don't have time to deal with you." he turned toward Naruto, "I'll deal with you another time. Consider yourself lucky."   
  
With that Orochimaru disappears. "After him." The Hokage orders the ANBU members.   
  
"HAI."   
  
***********   
  
Naruto looks at all them confused, "How.. that was too fast..." he began.   
  
Iruka explained, "I met them as I was rushing to the village, Hokage saw what happen in the crystal ball, and brought a team of ANBU with him." The Hokage nodded in confirmation, although he was a bit worry about the situation with Orochimaru.   
  
"Ah..." Naruto said.   
  
"You did good Naruto." Iruka said   
  
"Huh?" Naruto said with a look of bewilderment.   
  
"You did good Naruto." Iruka said again, rubbing Naruto head. Naruto realizing that he was being praised, and he could see the same praising in the eyes of the other ninja and the Hokage.   
  
Beaming, Naruto smiled.. before he collapse. "Naruto?!" Iruka said.   
  
"Don't Worry Iruka" the Hokage said, "He's just used all his chakra."   
  
Iruka nodded.   
  
**********   
  
End of Act I   
  
  
  
Author Notes: Wheww.. That was a long time typing.. Better take a rest for heading into the next chapter. But well I hope that this chapter will be receive well. And I did cheat a bit with some insert of the manga/anime scenes. Other than that.. Nothing else comes in mind. But I'll let you know when it does.. Lol   
  
Anyways, some of the chapter will be closely tied with the manga/anime, before it starts flying off the wall. It'll be kind of like an old tractor, you have to kick a couple of time before it starts plowing through the field.   
  
Pairing: I don't know if I'll have pairing, since I can't see Naruto with anyone. So for the present moment, I don't think there will be any pairing. But some flirting wouldn't hurt a bit… lol.   
  
Techniques:  
kioku no nagai shiryoku - _storing of long vision.. Or plainly.. Memorize Skill._   
  



	3. Black and White! The Start of Rivalry!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The Waves of Destiny**   
  
By Legatorem   
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, all character and right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No animal has been hurt in the productions. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Act II: _BLACK & WHITE! THE START OF RIVALRY!_   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
_Orochimaru.. What could this mean?_ The old man pondered. He stuck his pipe between his lips, inhaling a puff. The old man in white robe, staring in front of the Hokage monument, discerning the situation that befallen on his lap. Exhaling, he stared at the Hokage Monuments, seeking guidance from his former teachers and peers. Each of them had something that to teach him about the position that he had, and for that he was grateful to live, to spread their wisdom.   
  
The sun hadn't risen allowing the twilight to blanket over the village's skies. He could still see the star twinkling in the night sky. They were there watching the earth below, shining their light. There was a story, the old man remember, about how each stars, were souls of the past always watching over the future. They cast their light to ensure their wisdom to the youth in hopes for a better tomorrow.   
  
_Orochimaru.._ The name would bring back memories of happier times yet it also brought memories of dark times as well. It was the name of his favored student, one that he himself had high hopes for. One that could understand what he was thinking. He was the best at what he did, and continued until the job was done. He was that student that excelled in all aspect of ninjutsu. Except for one thing.   
  
One flaw that he saw. His prized student had no compassion.   
  
It was his bitter disappointment.   
  
And as it was, The Hokage saw the situation as a warning to him and to the village. He was still out there, he was still powerful, and he was still very much a threat to the village that caused his exile. It wasn't the hokage or the village's fault for his student exile. But he knew then, as he stared within those snake eyes that the utter contempt his student held for him. A hatred that would make his soul shiver at the thought. That the only thing that was keeping him alive was that he wasn't the target. Only something that he would have to dealt with, later on.   
  
The only feeling that passed through the Sandaime was the feeling of sadness washing over him. He wondered how his student could become a monster, he asked himself many times. He continued to ask that, when he allowed his student to escape. He could've stopped it then, but he didn't. He allow his emotion for his student to blind him from the truth. And now that mistake is returning to haunt him, and that also affects the village.   
  
He wonder how it came to be like this.   
  
Two days had pass since the incident within the forest. And Orochimaru posing as Mizuki, manage to elude the ANBU team. So far, the reports that has becoming on his desk, indicates that everything was quiet. And that activities concerning Orochimaru couldn't be found. It was like he appeared and vanish in thin air, the only detection was the incident in the forest.   
  
At first, it seem that the mission of the incident, was to have Naruto become the scapegoat while the culprit got away with Scroll of Seals. Or that it was a conversion of Naruto. To have him join him, while making everyone else in the village seem to the evil. Using their prejudice of the fox demon against them. And using the scroll to unlock the power that was held within. That's what the situation pointed toward, but as a Shinobi, one had to look for deeper meaning. And something bugged him about the situation. Something that was .. Off. He couldn't really place it, it was like a great dream, only the lingering sensations of it, were left after awakening.   
  
He tried not to stress over it, but as the incident seem to play out in his head. Even thought, nothing terrible happened, He couldn't allow himself to be guile into a false sense of security. Orochimaru must've had his reasons in showing himself. There was a purpose for that move, _A purpose that I don't understand,_ The Third Hokage said to himself, _Could it be that the move wasn't meant for me? But someone else?_   
  
If that was the case, then who was it? He pondered at the statement that crossed his mind. if the message wasn't for the sandaime, then for whom was message intended?   
  
That would be the mystery that he would have to meditate further upon. For that moment, the mysterious unknown, would have to wait. The important thing was the safety of the village. And that came before anything else for all the lives that had their home here, entrusted their lives in his wisdom. And as the Sandaime Hokage he wouldn't allow himself to fail his people.   
  
He felt of a presence of another.   
  
"Kakashi you're late."   
  
"Hai.. Hai.. Sorry.. Sorry.." Kakashi said, "I was having a good dream.. And.. Well…"   
  
"Well.. Humph.. Yes we all know about those kind of dreams." The Hokage said with a smile, "It happened to us once and a while."   
  
"Hai.. Hai.."   
  
"You're probably wondering why I called you now in the early hours in the morning." The Hokage said.   
  
"The thought had passed my mind." Kakashi admitted, with a tired yawn.   
  
"There was an incident that happened in the forest two day ago." The Hokage said, "And it involved Orochimaru."   
  
". . ."   
  
Kakashi's eye when wide for a fraction of a moment. "Now I understand the recent ANBU activities around the village these past days."   
  
"Not only in the village, but also in the fields" The Hokage said, "I had the word spread to be on the look out for Orochimaru. So far, he had eluded ANBU, and no signs of him has surfaced."   
  
"It was a surprise for me, when he appeared again" the old hokage admitted, "But the thing that I was unable to figure, was why?"   
  
"Hokage-sama, it would be better if you explained the whole situation to me." Kakashi said.   
  
"Like I said before, two days ago, Orochimaru made his presence known. And for that reason I am disturbed. Orochimaru isn't one to make careless mistake. Each action he does has a purpose, and he know its as well I do." The Hokage began, "The scenario that was placed in that incident was that Naruto was to become the scapegoat or possible convert."   
  
"Orochimaru took the appearance of Mizuki. For how long we don't know." the Hokage said.   
  
"I see…"   
  
"Yes, and because of that incident, Naruto could've been place in a position of being hated more, then he was before. Luckily, I was able to fan out the problem before it could start it, with the appearance of Orochimaru, none could fault Naruto for his naïveté. Most would agree that they too could've been duped as Naruto."   
  
"But… Hokage-sama," Kakashi began, "Why do I have the feeling that it's not everything is laid out?"   
  
"Because it isn't Kakashi," the Hokage said, "For a while, Naruto was holding his own against Orochimaru."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Exactly, how could a boy, even Naruto, could stand to face a person of Orochimaru strength, if not skill?"   
  
"He couldn't.. unless.."   
  
"Unless he was hiding his potential from the public view."   
  
"Could it be that the seal is weakening, and the Fox demon is escaping?"   
  
"Yes.. I thought that at first.. But when I saw Naruto.. He didn't seem to be under the control of the fox demon. And his ki didn't have the malicious intent that the fox demon."   
  
"Then what..?"   
  
"The only possibility could be that he wanted Kyubi's Chakra. And having Naruto side with him, allow him the access of tapping into the chakra." the Hokage said, "And with the presence of Orochimaru being around here, it wouldn't be safe to allow Naruto without protect. That's why I'm pulling you out of ANBU squadron earlier than you would've expected. I want you to keep a close watch on Naruto's development. I can foresee a potential the like that the village has never seen. And that could be dangerous if it isn't directed in the right way."   
  
"That's why I'm assigning you to the team 7 cell block."   
  
"Team 7..."   
  
"This will be mission with an 'S' class ranking, just to tell you about how important this will be."   
  
_An S-level mission, that's something a hokage or several teams of ANBU would handle it._ Kakashi said to himself   
  
"And, also you'll have another individual to watch out for," The Hokage added, "The sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke."   
  
Kakashi couldn't feel that he was being place on the spot. Being a genius ninja did have it drawbacks. He rubbed the side of his neck self-consciously.   
  
_Hmmm… this could be a trouble.._ Kakashi mused, "I'll do my best."   
  
"Good."   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Naruto couldn't believe that two days had past since his encounter with Orochimaru. Two days?! I been out for two days! Naruto thought. The last thing he remember was the Hokage protecting him from Orochimaru, and him being praised by the other ninja, including Iruka-sensei.   
  
That was the good part.   
  
The bad part was that he had to deal with Orochimaru. Not only with Orochimaru that was here in the present, but the Orochimaru from the future as well. That the part that pissed him off, that he had to work harder to be able to stay ahead of the game. Not that he mind, but facing two evil, wasn't something he would like to do. And how he's force in that situation that he has to get stronger in order to protect his friends.   
  
Naruto sip the hot flavored liquid from his BBQ Pork Ramen bowl. He was currently at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar, reflecting on the incident that transpired two days ago. He felt that goodness that was Ramen enter his body, and was content. He could always think better when he had a bowl of Ramen.   
  
And that where he usually was located at, when he need to think over something. "Koujin-san, another Bowl!" Naruto ordered.   
  
"It'll be up in a few."   
  
Returning to his original line of thought, was that Orochimaru is a cockroach. No matter how many time you kill that sucker off, he'll still find a way to return and make your life miserable. He tried remembering how many time he had to fight Orochimaru. And found that number was too high for him to keep on, well it was a bit of exaggeration, but it was still how he felt.   
  
He had to plan his next course of action, he didn't want to be caught unprepared like the first day. True, that it wasn't like that situation was everyday common thing, but he should've been on guard. And he would have to be now with Orochimaru lurking about.   
  
He knew that he would have to act like his old self, lest the people that knew him would get suspicious. And he didn't need that on top of everything else. He would have to act his idiotic self, which wasn't hard to do. But he also need to keep in mind that he was a jounin of the Hidden Village of Konoha.   
  
And as a Jounin, he would have to deal with situation as a high class mission. And in a way, it was a priority mission, since it involved the protection of the village. He would do the best of his abilities to protect the village at any cost.   
  
He had to evaluate himself to see what he need to keep his twelve year old persona. Well, first was his temper, he admitted that he was a bit of a loose cannon, not that he improved much in that, but it was enough that it would noticeable. His strategies which were to overwhelm his opponent with raw force changed for the better. After playing over Seven Hundred sixty-five hours of GO, his mind was tactically conditioned to think.. well tactically.   
  
He couldn't think of anything else, except he was still that loud ninja in Konoha village. But he had learned when to be loud and when to silent, and how to use that to his advantage.   
  
But the main point for him was to keep from people knowing that he knew more then he was suppose to. And if they questioned how he knew that, he would say the scrolls. He had to convince people him being a twelve year old kid.   
  
And he couldn't mess with the timeline, or else he would've cause a paradox, or alter history someway.. And that would be mess up. He had to keep the timeline close to the original as possible. He couldn't allow paradox to form. He couldn't imagine the repressions that could be done to history.   
  
It was some of those reason, he later told himself, why he followed Mizuki to the forest, and stole the scroll. Cause if he didn't he wouldn't have learned the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, and he wouldn't know where he would be. He could've created a paradox, and he didn't want to do that. He had to keep it almost the same.. Just so his existence wouldn't become a paradox.   
  
The little actions that he didn't do, would cause for bigger action not to happen. If he didn't learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he would've pass the exam, or join team 7 or participate in the Chuunin exams. Cause of not doing those action.   
  
He need to think of what his action would do, since it will affect the future.   
  
Now that he has that down, he need to worry about Orochimaru. He know that Orochimaru would try to give himself all the advantage he could muster to succeed in his insane ploys. Naruto knows that he would have to face Orochimaru again in the near future, and he won't know which Orochimaru he would have to deal with. He would have to treat them if they were both from the future. He would also have to watch out for Orochimaru spies, and minions, in order to keep his secret. He didn't want anyone to know what power he could use. It could be made to be used against him or worst.   
  
Another potential problem that Naruto noticed was his ability to efficiently channel his chakra. During the fight, he saw and felt that his control over his chakra was unstable. And if he didn't learn to control his power fast, he could be place in an disadvantage where he need to use his chakra carefully. He should've heed the warning that his body was telling during the exams. It wasn't that he was drain of his chakra, but rather that he was overwhelmed with it. He was like a small dam holding back the floodgate which was his chakra and his body trying to endurance that awesome power.   
  
That incident proves that he need to adjust and relearn his control over the chakra, since he has an insane amount of chakra stored within his small body. He need to get stronger in order to wield the power, until then, he would have to put some restriction to keep his body from bursting like an over-inflated balloon. That didn't paint a pretty picture in his mind.   
  
But that going to prove difficult to do, since his body seem to want to release all the chakra, and he could understand the need. That his body couldn't handle the extra burden of the chakra. Still he need to work on the control over it. He had too if he wanted to succeed in his mission.   
  
And he doesn't want a repeat of what happened before, and he certainty doesn't want to depend on the Kyubi's power. Since it hampered with his development before. He want to defeat his opponent using his own power and strength, and not clutching to the power of the fox demon. Depending on the fox demon's strength proved to be a flaw, a weakness, that one of his opponent found to use against him. His opponent was able to sever the connection between himself and the fox, leaving him vulnerable, since he conditioned himself using the red chakra in tight situation.   
  
He almost got killed because of that flaw, and he vow not allow that happen again. And he didn't like the income, since he won with luck. And even thought he should be grateful for the victory. He want to win his battle with skills and strengths instead of luck. He would trust in himself and his strength to protect his friends.   
  
So that's one thing in the 'to do list' to build up his control over his powers. And to train his body to endure more punishment than he would normally would've done. He was a glutton for punishment.   
  
It would be good to train the basic, keeping his skills sharp. He could remember Kakashi-sensei saying that sometimes the line between victory and death is knowing a simple move. And this case, the statement held true if he wanted to survive.   
  
And it would allow him to blend into the present moment smoothly, since he doesn't show off his other skills, he would keep a camouflage appearance. This would be mean, that he would not bring attention to himself.   
  
He chuckled.   
  
That was the first time, he said to himself, not to have himself gain attention from other people. But then he wasn't the same person when he was a twelve year old. He needed to think on balance of how much attention he would have to get.   
  
He rubbed his head.   
  
All this thought was a pain on the head and exhausting. He saw another bowl of ramen would be good about now. When he noticed that he had eaten about thirty bowls of ramen already. He saw the look of the cook and waitress.   
  
"Ah.. big appetite" He commented.   
  
"Well, yes, we can see that.." said Koujin, the cook, "Are you suppose to be here?"   
  
"Sure.. Why?"   
  
"Cause you're in a hospital gown." replied the waitress.   
  
Naruto glance at himself, and forgotten to change to his old clothes. He was still in his hospital dressing. "Oh. Yeah.."   
  
He scratched his head self-consciously.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Glad to be back in orange, Naruto was heading to the academy. If he rushed now, he should make it with plenty of time to spare. With was good, since he needed time to prepare himself. After all, he would be reacquainting himself not just to himself, but the other member of his team. His onetime crush, Sakura, and his rival/friend, Sasuke. It would be interesting how everything will turn out.   
  
But for some reason, he could feel himself nervous, like it was meeting of old friend he never saw again. Yet, he did see them in a daily basis, so he shouldn't have to be feeling like he was meeting someone from the past.   
  
"Hmph, I'll just dealt with it, when I get there.." he said, then trying to compose himself, "Go with the flow."   
  
Heading to the academy, he see the Hokage, and trailing a few feet away, a young boy. Curious, and thinking that he would have time to get to the academy, he decides to do a little reconnaissance.   
  
"Checking it out, Ninja Style."   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Transforming into a chibi-fox, Naruto skirted up to the roofs to pursue his quarry. The orange coat unlikely seem to blend well within surrounding. It gave the foxboy a near invisibility as he track his object of curiosity.   
  
The Hokage seem preoccupied, obvious to the surrounding as he walked the street. The small boy watched and moved closer, stopping every few feet away, wary of his discovery. But fortunately for the young boy, the old man pay no heed as he continue to walk.   
  
'_His Ninja stealth is horrible_' was Naruto's first impression.   
  
Moving swiftly he watched the comical scene that was about to happen. He remember now that the boy trailing the old man was Konohamaru. It took him a moment to realize that it been a long time since the grandson did his surprise attack on his grandfather. Not that he had any chance to do so after the old man's death.   
  
The boy seeing that he had a good chance for an attack took it. "Old Man! I got you now!" Konohamaru yelled as he rushed his grandfather. But the Hokage just sidestepped the attack by moving right to another direction.   
  
Bewildered, Konohamaru failed to abort his attack, as his face smacked into a light pole. The sound of Konohamaru's face slamming to the pole could be heard from Naruto's location.   
  
"owwwwwwwww…" Konohamaru groan.   
  
After watching the scene, Naruto began to laugh, stating "Uhoooooo… that had to hurt." He knew that he shouldn't laugh, but after witnessing a scene that was taken out of a cartoon, it was hard not to laugh.   
  
The boy quickly scurried from the ground. He glanced around with an angry stare. "Who said that?!" he demanded, "Oh.. So it was you, you warn the old geezer!"   
  
"I didn't have to do anything…" Naruto said, "Any low class ninja could spot ya a mile away!"   
  
The boy continued to search for the disembodied voice, before spotting a little fox cub laughing from the roof top. "You come down here and say that chibi-kitsu!"   
  
Naruto jumped from the roof and landed on top of Konohamaru head, "You know you have a soft head for a punk." before leaping to the ground.   
  
"What did you said!" Konohamaru growled.   
  
Licking his paw, Naruto repeated himself, "You're a softhead that can't sneak up on anyone on his life."   
  
"Oh yeah?! I like you see better, Kitsu!"   
  
"Don't want to, I got somewhere to go!"   
  
"Kitsu afraid!"   
  
"Am not!" Naruto defended himself, "Kitsu? Where did that come from, the name is Naruto!" Naruto stated.   
  
The boy sense an irritation within Naruto when he said Kitsu, so playing, "Kitsu! Kitsu! Kitsu!"   
  
"Kitsu is a scary cat! Scary cat! Scary cat!"   
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out.   
  
"Fine! I'll show you better!"   
  
Konohamaru grinned.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
"The object of stealth is not being seen," Naruto stated, "what you're going to do is stay here." scratching the ground, "This will be the location where you can oversee my actions."   
  
"Ok!"   
  
Naruto saw the determined look on the young boy face. Even thought he was a brat, he was like Ero-Sennin would have stated, '_Annoying Brat, but one that would do what is need._' But then he wasn't sure if Ero-Sennin would was talking about another student, or himself. He had told Konohamaru that he was going to defeat the Hokage without even laying a punch. The young boy asked how.   
  
"By knowing his weakness." Naruto stated with a grin.   
  
"Now watch a pro do it" with that, he leaped from their hidden location, heading toward his target. He move gracefully through the roofs, and used the pipes to hand on to the walls. He was a master ninja showing off his skills, and each moment he need his goal.   
  
Still he was in the fox disguise, this was something he wouldn't have done when he was young. He knew that he would've have rushed the hokage with multiple clones, and tried to see if he would've won, or rather be expecting to win. Only in the end to have his ass handed back to him on a silver plate.   
  
He was a few feet ahead of the Hokage, who still seem to be preoccupied with something. Idly, Naruto wondered what was going through the Old Man's mind. He knew that it must have been something about the incident in the forest.   
  
'_Oh, well.. I guess I have to him channel his attention elsewhere._' Naruto snickered.   
  
He would have to wait a few moments before he could spring his trap upon the Hokage. All that this little strategy need was timing, focus, and a bit of ingenuity.   
  
'_Almost Showtime…_'   
  
Then the moment that the Hokage stepped that paved block, Naruto went into action. He fell on his four in front of the Hokage, "Hokage prepare to meet your defeat!" he stated.   
  
"What?!" The hokage glanced down at the little fox creature. '_So another prank, Naruto?_'   
  
The little fox launched himself at the Hokage, who shifted into a defensive position. The Hokage had to be warn of what Naruto would do against him, since Naruto was deemed the number one surprising ninja in the village.   
  
Naruto surrounded himself with chakra, and transformed, then clearing out of the smoke, he transformed into a larger fox creature, reminiscence of the fox demon.   
  
"Kyubi?!" the Hokage said.   
  
The young boy within the hidden place watched as Naruto transform into the larger version, "Wowww…" he said in awe.   
  
Naruto saw that the Hokage was off balance because of his skills, he started circling around the old man at high speed. "I got you now!" he said as he began his third stage of attack.   
  
The Hokage wasn't sure what he was going to be expecting. But he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.   
  
"Sexy no jutsu!" Naruto cried, as he launched himself at the old man.   
  
In a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed again, into a young beautiful naked girl. "Sarutobi-sensei…" she slurred.   
  
The Hokage blinked.   
  
It took him a moment before huge amount of blood started gushing out of his noise. He had become largely aroused at the sight of a beautiful naked girl.   
  
"Ahhhh…" was the sound produced before blacking out in his own pool of blood.   
  
Transforming back into himself, Naruto smiled and gave a victory sign at Konohamaru, "See told ya!"   
  
He glance at the old Hokage, then looking around he found a stick, which he poked the old man with, "hmm.. Did I over do it?" he wondered.   
  
He shrugged, '_oh well.._'   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
The first word out of Konohamaru were "Whoa! That was so cool, Kitsu!"   
  
"I thought we were pass Kitsu…" Naruto said, "Name's Naruto.. Repeat with me, _Na..Ru..To.._"   
  
"Anyways, Kitsu, I want you to teach me how to defeat the old man like that."   
  
'_I don't think he even heard me…_' thought Naruto.   
  
"You gotta teach me! Kitsu!" Konohamaru pleaded, "Please Kitsu! Kitsu! Kitsu! Kitsu! Please!"   
  
"Alright.. Alright! I'll teach if you stop calling me, Kitsu!" Naruto stated.   
  
"Alright Kitsu!"   
  
Naruto rubbed his forehead in dismay, when he head a clock going off. Quickly glancing at it, he saw that he was going to be late for class, "Crap.. I gotta go, kid" he said, "I'll teach after I get out of class. Meet me at the forest station this afternoon, I'll teach you how to defeat the old man."   
  
"Right, Kitsu!"   
  
"Argggh… right! Later!" Naruto said before speeding off toward his class.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Arriving at the Academy, Naruto knew that he was cutting it close. But for the moment, he glad that he made it in time. He quickly took the emptied seat in the back, since the seat that he would've taken was already occupied.   
  
It suited him that he didn't have to sit by rooster-head, and was glad that he was faraway from him. He could remember the last time he sat by Sasuke, which ended up them kissing the other, with he still felt sick just remembering it, and getting beaten up by the female populace. Which he still had some issues that he need to get over.   
  
Nope, just being here in the back was safe and good enough for him. He maybe the strongest when it comes from fighting, but dealing with the wraith of a women is another story altogether. He rubbed his cheek from just the thought of it, always was it a painful experience.   
  
He cast a glance around the classroom, seeing the one who were going to past the final test, and the other that were going to fail. He smiled when he remembered that he pass his test on the first try. Well, the test to become an official genin, if not ninja.   
  
But then he wasn't thinking on that, rather he was thinking ways to become stronger, hokage, or kick Sasuke's ass. Well, for the most part, he knew what was going to happen, but he still had to keep himself the discipline to stay with the plan.   
  
He knew that most of these kids that were laughing and joking about would be serious ninja. And it was amazing that at this age, that they were expected to be killing machines, but then he remember his own journey.   
  
Well, he had new journey, and he was going to sail to new frontiers. And kick Sasuke's ass along the way. That something he would promise himself, he would showoff and make himself look good. Then it surprised still, that the thought of Sasuke kept him thinking of his rivalry with the fanboy.   
  
"Naruto, that the heck are you doing here?" a voice said suddenly.   
  
It was so sudden that Naruto almost fell off his seat, he turned to be face to face with Shikamaru. "Shikamaru.. Uh.. Hi.. What are you doing?" Naruto said, trying to regain his balance.   
  
"Che.. That the same thing I'm asking you?" Shikamaru said, "This class is for those that passed the finals."   
  
"Well look at the headband!" Naruto stated.   
  
"Che.. Could've been stolen."   
  
"Was not!"   
  
"How would I know?"   
  
"Cause if it was stolen, don't you think that I would've been here? Where I would be likely to get in trouble."   
  
"Nope," Shikamaru said, "you probably knew that, and this is another of your lame pranks."   
  
"Hell no! I passed that dumb test."   
  
"Then why were you the only one that fail.."   
  
"Well.. Ah.. I kinda messed up on the clone replication technique."   
  
"Then how did you passed the exam if you didn't perform the technique."   
  
"Cause I begged Iruka-sensei to give me another chance, and performed my ultra cool technique, the Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said happy with himself. Which a few moment later, he mentally kicked himself.   
  
"Kage Bunshin?"   
  
"Yeah.. Shadow clones."   
  
"Heh, I don't know if you're lying or telling the truth."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Whatever, if you're lying we'll see, if not.." Shikamaru said with a shrug.   
  
"So.. You passed the test too, eh?"   
  
"Baka, didn't you listen when I said that you were the only one that fail in our class?!" said Shikamaru, annoyed, "Beside, my mom would've have killed me if I didn't pass this time. My old man wouldn't care, but my mom would've skinned me alive."   
  
"Ah…"   
  
Naruto began chuckling.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Nothing, that it's hard seeing you getting worked up for anything, even if you were being yelled at."   
  
"Well it's mom… and they have a way of things.."   
  
"yeah…" Naruto uttered, then "Anyways, who do you think they'll team you up with?"   
  
Shikamaru rubbing the back of his neck said, "If I had any guess, I said Chouji and Ino."   
  
Naruto blinked in surprise, then remembered that Shikamaru was a genius, so his answer wouldn't be no surprise. "What about you, Naruto? Who do you think they'll team you up with?"   
  
"Sasuke and Sakura."   
  
As they spoke, Iruka-sensei appeared in front of class holding the list in his hand. He began calling out the names of the assigned teams. Shikamaru turn toward Naruto, saying "Well, we'll see if our prediction are true and if you're lying."   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Uchiha Sasuke, for which was his name, the sole survivor of the famed Uchiha Clan, users of the Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan. Four years had past since that day when he found his whole clan slaughter, since he found his older brother, Itachi, over the bodies of his dead parent. He didn't understand, or wanted to understand, why his brother would do an evil deed. That deed that would change his life, turning him toward the path of an avenger.   
  
And because of that, he would seek death, only to become stronger. There was nothing, but to become stronger. Stronger to overcome his older brother, to able to face him, and finally kill him. He vow that day that his brother left him alive, that he would kill him. Or die trying.   
  
Either way, he would succeed in his vow. He had to, since it was the only meaning of his existence. If he faltered in his path, he wouldn't have purpose, and thus, in his mind he would be already dead. He couldn't allow that to happen, that why he had to be the best in everything.   
  
For that reason, he would take the hardest assignment, and complete them. For the strength that he would acquire, and for the day that he would defeat his brother. Nothing else matter, except his vengeance for his clan.   
  
Although, he didn't seem to be moving, his eyes would glance around, seeing the potential teammates. He knew that the teachers were placing him within a three man cell, and he needed to see who would the best to join him. He didn't want anyone that would inhibit him from getting stronger.   
  
Yet, he had found none within these ranks, which proved to him, that these classmate of his, could be a liability. He even spotted the class's dead last, proving that the test wasn't even hard enough.   
  
'_That fool,_' Sasuke thought, '_I wonder how he managed to pass the test being dead last._'   
  
Being here was a waste of time, for him, he decide that being place in the three men cell would be two men too many. And he was getting frustrated with the pair of idiots that were hovering around him. They were part of the so-called Sasuke fan club, but to him, these things were a distraction, and he had no interest in such trivial things.   
  
Just listening to their declaration of getting him, was very irritating. Especially if he was sitting between the two worst of his fans. To his right was Haruno Sakura, and to his left, was Yamanako Ino ready to duke it out. Still he did his best to ignore their feeble attempts at him.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, who do you think you'll be partner up with?" said Ino   
  
"With no one that'll be weak."   
  
"Yeah, that means you, Ino-pig" replied Sakura.   
  
"Shut, forehead girl" retorted Ino, "It'll be obvious that they'll put me with Sasuke-kun, since I'm the best."   
  
"In your dreams! They put him with me."   
  
"With me.."   
  
"ME!"   
  
"ME!"   
  
Which ended up each staring at another direction, with the occasionally stealing glances at Sasuke. '_I have to succeed in my mission!_' Thought Sakura, the day before she had planned to steal Sasuke-kun first kiss '_then that Ino-pig would no choice but to succumb, and me getting Sasuke all to myself._'   
  
'_Damnit, that forehead girl is getting in the way!_' stated Ino within her mind, '_I know that she's planning something, but if I can get the first kiss from Sasuke-kun's lips, then she won't any choice but to succumb and me getting Sasuke all to myself._'   
  
Each were ready and willing to do what was necessary to obtain the love of Sasuke. Closing their eyes, they said "Sasuke-kun, I want to give you something!" Each of them when for Sasuke face excepting their lips to touch Sasuke's. At the last moment, Sasuke shifted back, dodging their attempted kiss, and having the two girl kiss on another.   
  
'_This is it!_' they thought, '_I'm kissing Sasuke-kun!_'   
  
But when they opened their eyes, they saw one another kissing.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
"You're dead Forehead girl!"   
  
"My mouth! It been defiled!"   
  
Both of the girl cast an evil glare at one another. Each ready to kick the other ass for this disgrace. It was a catfight that was ready to explode. The only thing that stopped the fight was that Iruka appeared.   
  
"We'll see who'll be teamed up with Sasuke-kun now!" said Sakura.   
  
"Alright class! From this day forth, you are no longer student of the academy, but full-fledged Shinobi of the Konoha Village." Iruka began as he scanned around the class, "Many challenges await ahead for each of you."   
  
"And to begin those challenges, you'll be doing services on behalf of the village. But since you're all the lowliest of the ninja ranks, a genin, you'll all be divided into a three member cell team. These cell teams will be your training period, where you'll begin learning what it truly means to be Shinobi. Each cells will be supervised by a Jounin, who'll guide and train you in your ninja careers."   
  
"Now, I have created these selections, so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
"Okay, Team Seven" Iruka said, "Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto…"   
  
Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, apparently happy that Sakura didn't get Sasuke-kun.   
  
"Uchiha Sasuke."   
  
"What!?" Ino said in shock, she couldn't believe it. She turn to see that Sakura had a smirk on her face, "Hah!" Sakura uttered.   
  
Ino growled.   
  
'_I can't believe this!_' she said, '_I wonder who the hell they'll pair me up with._'   
  
Sakura was on cloud nine, since she was paired up with Sasuke-kun. She started fantasizing between Sasuke and herself. '_This is so cool, now I have this great opportunity to be able to win over Sasuke's heart!_' she thought, her inner-self screaming '_**HELL YEAH!**_'   
  
'_But the downside of this, is that I'm also paired up with Naruto.. I know he'll try something to get in the way.. Somehow.._'   
  
'_That doesn't matter so longer I'm with Sasuke-kun!_'   
  
Outwardly, Sasuke seem to calm, but true be told, he was piss. '_So.. They paired me up with that idiot.._' Sasuke thought. Out of all the candidates they could've have paired him, they gave him the dunce. He knew that he would have to strive harder, he had a feeling that idiot was going to be a pain.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
"Che.. It seem that our prediction came true.." Shikamaru said annoyed.   
  
"And don't forget that I was also telling the truth about myself passing too." Naruto stated.   
  
"Yeah.. Yeah.."   
  
"How come you look upset?" Naruto asked.   
  
"I'm not upset, I'm just annoyed that I have to deal with Ino."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Naruto are brain-dead," Shikamaru admonished, "cause clearly she wanted to be with the number one rookie of the year, instead her greatest rival got the position. Now she'll be pissed off for the rest of the day.."   
  
"Oh, right!" Naruto could only say. He had forgotten about Ino's obsession with Sasuke at the beginning. And now he made himself look like an idiot.. Again. '_Damnit, Naruto pulled it together._' he scolded himself.   
  
His eyes fell upon where the two ladies, and rooster-head where seated at. "You know, Shikamaru." Naruto began.   
  
"yeah?"   
  
"That I almost feel sorry for Sasuke… almost…" Naruto said with a grin, "Being stuck between two cats, well he's a stronger man than I"   
  
Shikamaru looked at Naruto in a weird way, "Right…"   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Lunchtime, and the kid was nowhere to be found. He must have gotten early or something, so he waited for a moment. He thought back on class, still reeling from the major chew out from Iruka-sensei. He couldn't believe that he was being lectured for not staying bed. That rest was important, and that he wasn't ready to be out of bed yet.   
  
Naruto had to reassure Iruka-sensei about his well being and that he was fine. But it was very embarrassing that he was being placed upon the spot like that. Since it was almost told that he wet his pants or something. Naruto didn't mind it too much, since he knew that Iruka-sensei was looking out for his health.   
  
"Hey Kitsu! Train me!"   
  
"Arggh!" Naruto said startled.   
  
"What!? How the heck!"   
  
"What's matter, Kitsu? Did I frighten you" Konohamaru said with a grin.   
  
"No!" Naruto said, "Something bit my butt." pulling out a bug from his back. "Damn bugs."   
  
He flicked the bug away, rubbing his backside.   
  
"Anyways, you're late!"   
  
"Gomen, Kitsu-sempai!"   
  
"It's Naruto… and that's alright.." Naruto waved it off, "Let's head over to the training ground and see how much work we'll need to do."   
  
"HAI!"   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
The Hokage was humiliated by the defeat wrought from Naruto's hands. As he sat eating his meal, he reviewed the attack, "Sexy-no-jutsu" he muttered, "What a devastating technique he has."   
  
He was still reeling from that loss, that the boy found out his weakness and used it against him… he would've praised the boy, if he wasn't the one who took the brunt of the attack.   
  
"I need to make a counterattack for that move," he noted to himself, "And I need to return the favor on that prankster."   
  
He continued eating his meal, when he heard someone calling for his grandson's name. He didn't need to look up to see that it was Ebisu, the elite tutor for student that had potential to become Hokage. The Hokage sighed, his grandson must've given the tutor the slip. Thinking about it, he knew that at this moment, he should be having a surprise attack from his grandson. But oddly, he had encountered none.   
  
"Hokage-sama!" Ebisu said, spotting the old man, "Sorry for disturbing your meal, but I was wondering if you have by chance encounter young master? Usually he would be around where you would be at.."   
  
"He's not here, he's with Naruto."   
  
"Naruto!?"   
  
"Yes.. I believe…" the old man didn't finish his explanation as the elite tutor rushed off.   
  
"Young Master, I'll save you from that parasite!"   
  
"This day gets better and better doesn't it?" the Hokage commented.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
'_I have to save young master from the clutches of that demon punk!_' Ebisu thought as he scouted the village. '_Damn Naruto, what does he intend to do with young master!_'   
  
Leaping buildings he continued to search the surrounding, '_Where could he be hiding?_'   
  
'_Calm down, Ebisu, remember you're an elite tutor that taught many candidates who could become the future Hokage_' He said to himself, '_All you need a patience and time.. **And to remove that virus that is infecting my student!**_'   
  
He found from one of the citizen, that they spotted Naruto and young master heading to the forest. '_I got you now, demon punk! I'll save your purity young master!_'   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
"By the way.."   
  
"eh?"   
  
"What's your beef with the old man?" Naruto asked.   
  
"My name is Konohamaru, my grandpa named me after the village." Konohamaru replied, "But even though everyone know that, they still call me 'Honored Grandson'." Konohamaru looking angry, "They don't see me for who am I, just whom I'm related to."   
  
"I'm sick of that." Konohamaru declared, "But that won't matter now! Since I'm going to get the Hokage name real soon!"   
  
Naruto bopped Konohamaru on his head, "Baka, who would acknowledge you as the Hokage."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"The hokage is a title of respect, one that everyone in the village acknowledges," Naruto said seriously, "and it isn't easily won to a brat like you. It's not that easy."   
  
Konohamaru growled.   
  
"If you want the name of Hokage, you have to train hard, wait your turn, then…"   
  
"Then what?!"   
  
"Then you have to take the name from me!" Naruto said with a dangerous glean in his eyes.   
  
"I found you!"   
  
The boys glances up to see, Konohamaru's tutor standing on the treetops. His eyes casting a frightening cold stare at Naruto, seeing him as a beast come to devour his pupil.   
  
Naruto shakes his head, he needed to teach that stuck-up elite, a thing or two of being a ninja.   
  
"Now, young master, let's go home before you catch any of this cretin's stupidity."   
  
'_**What did he said?!**_' Naruto thought.   
  
"NO WAY! I going to stay here and train so I can be able to defeat the Hokage and get the name!"   
  
"Young Master, you don't have the necessary requirement to become a hokage," the elite said in matter of fact, "A hokage need a thousand of skills, and would need to know the 8 virtues of Shinobi, before he could be consider for the hokage."   
  
"And if you come with me.."   
  
"HENGE!!"   
  
Konohamaru transformed into a beautiful naked babe, "Take that! Sexy No Jutsu!" Before reverting back to his normal form.   
  
"**WH--WHAT A VULGAR DISLAY**!!" Cried Ebisu, "Such a low class skill can't overcome a gentlemen like me!"   
  
"What?! Didn't work!"   
  
"Come young master! Let's leave before you become as stupid as him!"   
  
'_That's it! I really need to teach that sucker a lesson!_'   
  
"Hey.. Closet pervert!" Naruto shouted, calling the attention of Ebisu.   
  
"Closet pervert?! Who me? you must be mistaken"   
  
"No, I don't think so, you have the face of a pervert."   
  
"Why you little punk!"   
  
"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**"   
  
"Hmph… such tactics won't work against me!" Ebisu said with confident.   
  
Naruto smiled, he was going to test drive his second version of sexy no jutsu on Ebisu. "Seduction no jutsu!" his clones shouted.   
  
A large smoke covered the area for a moment, then clearing out, all the clones had transform into young girls in schoolgirl uniforms. "Ebisu-san…" they all said teasing the instructor.   
  
"Ah.. AHHHHHH!"   
  
Ebisu's senses became overwhelm with the beauty that was surrounding him. His nose burst with blood, and he blacked out from the experience. All the clones disappeared leaving Naruto in his original form. "I would've called it '_Harem no Jutsu_' but.. In this case, I'll call it '_Joseito no jutsu!_' Yeah! Hehehe"   
  
'_So that's your perverted fantasies, Mr. Ebisu._' Naruto thought, '_Fantasizing about young schoolgirls…_'   
  
"Closet pervert."   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
"Damnit, I couldn't defeat four-eyes over there!" said Konohamaru, "I really want that Hokage name!"   
  
Naruto smacked Konohamaru over the head, "Watch the language," then continuing, "Baka, I told you before, you don't get the name cause you want it, it doesn't come that easy."   
  
"Huh?" Konohamaru said, rubbing his head.   
  
"Like I said before, becoming a hokage, is to be acknowledge by everyone. That's because they hold the name of the Hokage in the highest regards." Naruto explained.   
  
"And because of that, you need the highest commitment."   
  
"Do you get it?" He asked, "There is no short cuts!"   
  
Konohamaru looked at Naruto with amazement, seeing the truth in his word, he quickly covered it up, "Blah, who are you thinking you're so hot?!"   
  
"From now on, we're archrivals!" Konohamaru said before smiling.   
  
"Heh, yeah will that's too bad, since I'll always be a step ahead of you!" Naruto said, "Cause today, I begin my journey as a ninja." And as he said that, he was trying to remember if that what he said the last time. '_I think so.. Well if not, then it's close enough._'   
  
"Well good luck on your journey, Konohamaru. Later!" Naruto said, leaving to meet the members of team seven.   
  
"Seeya, Kitsu!"   
  
"IT'S _NARUTO_!"   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Naruto arrived back at the academy, it been a few hours since lunchtime. And as he expected, he saw that Sakura and Sasuke were the only one waiting. "Heya, guys!"   
  
"Naruto! Where the hell have you been!" Sakura demanded, although she didn't mind that she was alone with Sasuke for those hours, "Iruka when out looking for you."   
  
Naruto winced, since he knew that he was going to get another lecture from Iruka-sensei.   
  
"So have the new instructor shown up yet?"   
  
"Nope," Sasuke replied, "We're the only one still waiting here."   
  
'_Talk about Mr. Personality over there,_' Naruto commented to himself, '_I wonder what did the girls ever see in a guy like that._'   
  
"Well since he made you wait, let's play a trick on him." Naruto suggested, he did the simplest trick in the book, eraser on the doorway trap.   
  
"Naruto grow up!"   
  
"Come on, Sakura," Naruto said, "You know you like things like these.." he faltered as he saw the deadly expression on her face, "Or maybe not.."   
  
Sasuke continue to ignore the others '_No elite would fall for that simple trick._'   
  
The door slide opened, and Kakashi's head popped inside, the eraser dislodged from it's place fell on top of the Jounin's head.   
  
"Sensei… I tried to stop him.. And.. Um…"   
  
'_This is our elite instructor.. Looks like a bigger dunce than Naruto_' Sasuke thought.   
  
'_And he would say.. Based on my first impressions, I would say that I hate you…_' Naruto predicted.   
  
"Hmmm how should I put this…" Kakashi said, "Based on my first impressions, I hate you."   
  
'_heh, I knew it…_' Naruto thought.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Moving to the rooftop, Kakashi leaned on a rail, and glance at his potential students. He knew based on the fact about each of them, that he would have to work hard in having them work like a team. But before he made any assessments, he would see what their personality were.   
  
"Okay, first I want you to tell me a bit about yourself" he said, "Of your dreams, desires or ambitions. Anything you feel like telling."   
  
"Sensei could you show us how it's done?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, show by example" Naruto said in support.   
  
"Me…? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm the kind of person that doesn't like to tell other people his likes or dislikes. For my dreams of the future, that none of your business. But I do have a ton of hobbies."   
  
"Well.. That was informative.." Naruto said.   
  
"All we got was his name!" Sakura retorted.   
  
"Okay, you on the right."   
  
"Me?" Naruto asked, seeing the nodded, he introduced himself, "the name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are Ramen, all kind of Ramen! I like it even better when I get treated by Iruka-sensei at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. My dislikes is the waiting after pouring in the hot water… and my hobbies… is jokes, pranks… I guess." Naruto continued, "And my dream is to become the better than any of the previous Hokages!"   
  
'_Wheewww.. Good thing my likes and dislikes haven't change that much.. I would've include girls.. But I'm a twelve year old.. So.. I don't think that would matter._' Naruto thought.   
  
'_Hmm.. Hasn't he turn out interesting._' Kakashi thought.   
  
"Next."   
  
"Name's Uchiha Sasuke, there not many things that I like, but there are many things I do hate. Dreams is just an ideal word, all I have is determination, I plan to rebuild my clan, and sworn to kill someone."   
  
'_hmm.. I thought as much_' Kakashi thought.   
  
"My is Haruno Sakura.. Thing that I like.. Well it's not a thing.. Let move on to my dreams.. My dreams.." she giggles, "I.. I hate NARUTO!"   
  
'_Damn… woman… that really hurt.._' Naruto commented to himself.   
  
'_The girl is more infatuated with boys than focusing in the ninjutsu._'   
  
"Well now, since we have all introduced ourselves, formal mission well begin tomorrow." Kakashi said, then nobody saying anything, he continued, "We'll be doing a mission that involves just the member of this cell."   
  
"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Survival exercises."   
  
"Why would that qualified as a Mission?" Sasuke asked.   
  
"We done survival skill in our academy training." said Sakura.   
  
"Cause, it's not your kind of survival exercise, you'll be surviving against me." Kakashi said, "It's not your typical practice."   
  
"Then what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked.   
  
Kakashi laughed lightly.   
  
"What's so funny, Kakashi-sensei?"   
  
"Nothing, if I told you, you'll all be chickening out."   
  
"Chicken out? Why?" Naruto playing along.   
  
"Out of the twenty-seven student that pass the test, only nine are accepted to be Genins. The other eighteen would have to go back to the academy for more training." Kakashi giving his student look of seriousness, continued "This test has a rate of 66.6% chance of failure."   
  
Sakura and Sasuke tense up at the odds place against them.   
  
"Well, it's 33.4% of succeeding that test," Naruto said, "That over 33.3% more than I need."   
  
His team member looked at him strangely, like he growth another head or something. '_That buffoon! what is he trying to prove?_' Sakura thought, her expression was of dismay.   
  
'_Idiot._' Sasuke commented.   
  
"Well, it seem one of us is confident in passing the test." Kakashi said happily. '_Hmmm… even against the odd told by him, Naruto seem to be confident about passing, I don't know if he know that it's a ploy to show the real genins or that he just overconfident._'   
  
"Here's your assignment sheet, study it and meet me tomorrow morning at the designated place." He said handing out the sheets, "And don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy throw up."   
  
Naruto smiled, '_this time I'll be ready!_'   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto was getting chew out by Iruka-sensei on the importance of attendance. Naruto moans, knowing that this day have been the most time he been lectured by Iruka-sensei.   
  
"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" Yet at that time, he could only think about thing that were happening in his life. Himself being young again, and dealing with most the event that already happened in his life. He knew that he would have to deal with the urge to change things but couldn't for the sake of time.   
  
Yes, many things he would have to get use too, and yet he felt that if he acted himself, he would be alright for the most part. He still have to worry about Orochimaru, the one from his time, and he knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with him.   
  
But for the moment he would enjoy his ramen, even though he was getting lecture by Iruka-sensei.   
  
"Naruto are you even listening to me!?"   
  
"Yes, Iruka-sensei!"   
  
"No you're not!"   
  
"Koujin-san, another one!"   
  
"Ohhaaa!?"   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
End of Act II   
  
Author Notes: Well, there ye be, chapter 2 .. Er.. 3. Whichever.. I don't even know anymore. I've combined two episodes into one as you could've read. I know there's problem grammar errors… since I didn't proofread it. Anyways, there was one scene that was keeping me from finishing the chapter, which was the academy scene. Cause at first I was going to put it as the manga, and deciding how it would change.. And stuff like that, well it place me in a writer block.   
  
Which was a good thing, since out of that block, it gave me a great idea to use within the story. So, it's all good. :D   
  
Now the reason why I have some places where the character say the same stuff as the cannon, is for two reason.. One, cause I'm lazy, and I don't want to think of new scenes. And two, cause I like to think that history don't like to be change, and it will do things to keep it same. So I going that direction, the more your change, the more it seem to be the same.   
  
But like I said, this fic is like an old tractor, one that you have to give a good kick to have it start running. And it beginning to run :)   
  
The boring part are almost done, and after the next chapter, I can start the Mist-nin arc, with Zabuza and Haku. I have some fun things plan for those chapters.. Heeheh :D   
  
Now, for pairing. I don't think should any.. And if you see anything, just take it as a grain of salt. Cause anything I do would be done just to be cruel or funny. But mostly cruel :]   
  
And I didn't know the cook's name at the Ichiraku Noodle bar, so I dubbed him, "Koujin-san" since Koujin means roughly I believe, god of kitchen or stove. Which in this case, you could understand Naruto calling the cook, Koujin-san.   
  
Original Technique:   
  
Joseito no Jutsu: _Schoolgirl skills_   
  
Seduction no Jutsu: _self-stated jutsu that is the second form of sexy no jutsu. This genjutsu ability is to barrage the victim with various exotic images, until the subconscious mind indicates which image.. arouses the victim. Then transforming into that image_.   
  



	4. genins, genins, and jounins

3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

The Wave of Destiny

By Legatorem

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. Done for pure enjoyment. All rights and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also in 3-D format!

3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Act III: _Genins, Genins, and Jounins!_

Naruto yawned for what seem to be the umpteenth time. He glanced around the surrounding looking for any sign of his instructor. He was sitting on top of stump; he knew that he should've stayed in bed a bit longer, but that persistent urging of being on time seems to stick with him, well... when it suited him.

"Naruto, stop that!" Sakura chided. She was irritated that she had to wake up so early in the morning, and the jounin, didn't come the hour he said that he'd arrive. _'Oooh... I could just kick his ass, if I weren't so hungry!_' the inner Sakura declared. What was worst, was Naruto's constant yawning, it was getting on her nerves.

"Damn woman.. Too early in the morning for your naggings," Naruto yawned again.

"**_WHAT?!"_** Sakura said outraged, _'WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS_!' Inner Sakura raged.

She kicked him on the shin.

"Oww!" Naruto yelp, "What was that for!" Then rubbing his shin, he muttered "damn flat-chested sasuke-obsessed freak…" He was about to continue when he felt a sense of bloodlust. He turned to face a scary expression on Sakura.

"It was about Ino, honest!" he said, and then began running as Sakura started after him.

"THE HELL YOU WERE!!!! PERVERT!!!"

She was about to finish him off, when Sasuke spoke.

"Hmmm… He's here." That was all he said.

Sakura forgot momentarily the insult, and greatly to Naruto's fortune, also himself, upon hearing Sasuke's voice. To her, it was like having a good night sleep being refreshed and ready to do work. And it washed that insult like it never happened, although she did glare at Naruto after the moment passed.

"It's about time," Naruto muttered. He was still reeling from the job that Sakura just put him through. _'She would've been a good ninja at this stage, if she wasn't so obsessed with Sasuke,' _Naruto thought, as he wiped the side of his face. He remembered why he was yawning in the first place, it was Hokage fault. The Hokage had gotten Naruto back in the smelliest way, washing the village's dirty laundry. The thought of a night working through tower of dirty clothes did make him cringe.

Yet again, Naruto yawned loudly.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. It didn't seem right that he had to her partner. The only good thing that was being in this team was that she was also partnered with Sasuke. She found the little things that Naruto were doing was annoying, or else it could be that her nerves were expressing themselves in another way. But she still have to finish him off after the test, she couldn't allow him to get away with that insult.

'_These are my teammates?_' Sasuke thought unbelieving, '_They look like they're waiting for a field trip, then preparing to survive..._' He glanced at Naruto, who currently, was nursing his bruises. _'Especially that dunce. Once the exercise begins, I'll ditch them, and go after the instructor myself._'

"Good Morning, Class!" Kakashi greeted his team.

"Finally…" Naruto announced, "When can we start! I want to get this test done over with! I want to get to the real mission, where the action is!"

"Hai.. Hai.." Kakashi said with a smile, "But first, concentrate on this test or else there will be no mission."

"Dunno see why I have to…" Naruto said stubbornly, "Couldn't you give us a mission and make that our test?"

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said, "I don't see the point wasting our time doing this exercise, when we could be doing a mission that could be equal and is not greater than this test could prove."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at Sasuke with surprised looks on their face.

'_Sasuke…'_ Sakura thought worried.

"Valid points, but remember," Kakashi said, "It's better to find the fault in training, then in actual combat."

"Fine…whatever," Naruto said "Anything you place on my path, I'll beat it down!" expressing with a thumb up going down.

Kakashi sighed.

Then setting the alarm on the clock, Kakashi turn to face his students, "The clock is set to ring off at noon," He began, "Your objective is to get one of these," holding two small silver bells, "two silver bells before the timer hits."

Indicating to the stumps, "Anyone that doesn't retrieve a ball is instead tied up to a stump where I eat their lunch in front of them." he grinned, "And since there are only two bells, that mean that one of you are definitely heading for the stump."

"This also means that person who fails, is the first to go back to school disgraced."

He glanced at each of his student. He was surprised at each reaction, well namely two of them. Sakura had that nervous look, which was to be expected, but glancing at Sasuke and Naruto. There couldn't be anything more different. They were like polar opposite, Sasuke with a determined to overcome this obstacle to become stronger, whereas Naruto just gave a look of aloof, and bored, expression on his face. He was still yawning, and not showing any sign of worrying.

"You may choose any weapons you desire," Kakashi stated, "But you will attack as you are meant to kill or else you'll never stand a chance."

"But.. But that's so dangerous!" Sakura sputtered.

"Yawn… that's coming from a person that couldn't dodge an eraser.." Naruto said, 'I'm gonna get some ramen after this, hmm.. But what to choose.. Pork… Beef…' placing his hands behind his head, "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Those who brag are usually weak," Kakashi said, "Now, let's forget the dunce, and start at my signal."

Striking a nerve, Naruto whipped out his kunai; ready to fling it at Kakashi. In an instant Kakashi was able to get behind him, and holding his throwing arm.

'_Amazing,_' Sakura told herself as she saw her instructor holding Naruto hand, '_I didn't even see him move._'

Sasuke was equally impressed, '_So, this is what an elite Shinobi can do,_' one side of his lip curled, '_Perhaps, this won't be a boring exercise after all._'

"Hold on," he said with a smile, "I didn't say go."

"But at least you stuck to kill," Kakashi said, still smiling, "So perhaps you've begun respecting me."

Naruto smiled slightly.

"So maybe… just maybe, I'm starting to like you three."

"And Now… ready… set…"

"**_GO_**!!!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After some distance away from the starting point, Naruto found a branch to sit upon. He was quite please with his performance, "Maybe I should quit the Ninja Business and become an Actor," and his imagination went wild at the thought.

Shaking his head at those ideas, Naruto brought out the reason of his contentment. A book with the infamous title, '_Come Come Paradise_' "Won't Kakashi-sensei be surprised." he said with a snicker. 

"Which reminds me," he opened the book to page thirty-four, "I've been dying to find out what happened next… hehehe…" As he read, he thought about what he had to do, in order for his teammate and himself pass the test, then an idea lit upon his head, "heheheheheh… oh that's good…" Naruto liked that plan, he smiled gleefully. He knew what he had to do, and it would work out for the best, but before he set his plan in motion, he read some more of the book, since it was a classic.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A lone figure stood out in the open. Kakashi rubbed his neck, as he surveyed the landscape, "The basis of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible…"

'_And all of them are well hidden…_'

He continued watching the land to see any sign of his pupils. But all he noticed were just the breeze moving the limbs of the tree. '_This may be harder than I first thought._' he thought.

Sasuke positioned himself on the branch of the tall and denser tree. From his position he could be able to strategic plan out his tactics before he went on the offense. He knew that for the moment that he had to be play defense, or else, he would lose this round.

Sakura on the hand was lying on the ground from her location. She opted to stay close to the ground since most Shinobi would've chosen their location from the treetops. She knew that this was a good position; she knew that she wouldn't be caught thanks to the brushes covering her.

"_**IT'S TIME FOR THE MATCH TO BEGIN!**_" Naruto declared, "_LET'S MAKE IT A REAL MATCH WORTHY OF THE GREATEST WARRIORS_!" Naruto was standing a few feet away from Kakashi. He grinned as he had his arms wrapped together in front of chest.

"…"

"You're thinking of the wrong kind of match…" Kakashi said he was clearly surprised by the situation.

At his position, Sasuke could only tell himself how right he was about the dunce, 'That fool…' he thought. He knew that the jounin was going to beat the idiotic genin. One couldn't attack a ninja at that level straight on; he would have to fight him indirectly. Still, he wondered what that idiotic had up his sleeves; one wouldn't attack a jounin unless he had a plan.

He glanced at Naruto.

'_Scratch that…_' he told himself.

With a face like Naruto, it would be impossible that he would have a plan. He could guess that his plan was to attack the jounin head on, and hope that he could defeat the ninja.

'_At least that dunce is helping_,' Sasuke thought, '_watching this fight could allow for a weak point._'

And as the Naruto started his attack, Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. With a kunai on hand, Sasuke wiped around to be face to face with Naruto.

"What..!?"

Sasuke glanced back at the battlefield, where he saw Naruto attacking, yet when he turn back, he was face again with Naruto. It couldn't be possible there are two Naruto? It's not bunshin no jutsu? Two distinct bodies!? What kind of technique is it?

"Hey Sasuke come along, I have a plan!" Naruto whispered, "Hurry, while my bunshin is distracting Kakashi-sensei."

Back on the battlefield, Kakashi watched the blonde genin rushing up toward him. He knew that he didn't have to worry about fighting the genin. The blonde genin was hiding his true potential and skills, and until he becomes serious, Kakashi would just have to play around with Naruto. 

As he went to his pouch, he told Naruto "Ready for your first lesson? Your first ninjutsu skill is Tai-jutsu, the art of the trained body." but as he spoke, he sought out his book, he was going to teach Naruto a few things. When his hand went through the pouch, he found that it wasn't there. "What the…?!"

"Looking for this, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, holding the '_Come Come Paradise_' book. "Hmmm… what an interesting book we have here.." He started opening the book.

Kakashi was impressed. He didn't see when Naruto removed his book from his pouch. But he knew it was when he stopped Naruto from throwing his Kunai at him. He couldn't allow himself to underestimate Naruto… even when he seem to be hiding his potential. "That book isn't for children!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Just hand over the book." 

"No… I think I'll read some of it…" Naruto declared jumping away, "If you want the book, then you have to catch me…" He landed on a branch, "Until noon time… heheh" and disappeared into the forest.

Rubbing his neck, Kakashi amended his initial assessment, "This will be harder than I thought."

Sakura watching the whole scene was surprised at Naruto skills. She didn't know how skilled Naruto was, '_Who is he?'_ she thought to herself. That Naruto on the field wasn't the same Naruto she knew from a couple of days before. Although, she didn't see Sasuke anywhere since they split up to their hidden position, '_I hope he's alright.._' she thought.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In a secluded area, the three members of team 7 sat at each corner of the hidden place. Sakura was on top of a fallen log, Sasuke, at the base of the tree, and Naruto on a stump. Naruto chose this location since he knew that no one would find them.

"Okay!" Naruto said, "Now that everyone is here, we can start our meeting."

Sasuke had a look of annoyance when he spoke "Get on with it, dunce." he couldn't believe that he allow himself to be brought to this place to hear the village idiot's masterful plan. And it still bothered him that the village idiot had an advance technique of the shadow replication.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this?" Sakura asked, trying to break the tension between the love of her life, and the blonde idiot. And unfortunately she was sitting right between the two of them.

"Keep talking fanboy…" Naruto retorted, "To answer your question, Sakura-chan, I brought us here so we could make a plan. I, for one, have an excellent idea."

"A plan?" Sakura said.

"Yup, a plan," Naruto said, "Cause without one, we have no chance getting those bells from Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke chuckled, "A plan you say?" he shot a glance at Naruto, "I believe your definition of a plan is rushing your opponent." he said without humor. "So tell me, dunce, how are you going to make this work?"

"With this!" Naruto pulled out a book, "the book that Kakashi enjoys reading all the time."

"How do you know that?" Sakura said.

"Uh.. Well who in their right mind would have a book in their pouch if they weren't going to read it. And obviously it's his favorite since look all the indents and smudge on the cover."

"Anyways, I have a great plan, we use this book as bait, and as he getting the book, we attack him." he said.

"That's your plan? Use the book as bait and attack him?" Sasuke retorted, "Why don't we give him our headband and go back to the academy."

"HEY! I don't hear you saying bright eyes!" Naruto exclaimed.   
  
"Guys.. Guys.." Sakura said trying to mediate the two rivals.

"Hmph.. Fine.." Naruto said, "If you don't want to help, then me and Sakura can do the job, we'll get the bells, and you're will be the one send back packing."

"NARUTO!" Sakura hissed, "What the hell are you doing!?" she was pissed at Naruto, he was ruining her chances with Sasuke '_Damn that fox face! I'll like to rip out his intestines and choke him with it!_' the inner Sakura ranted within. 

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other down. Each was ready to strike at another, if it wasn't the test that was buzzing at their ears, they would've fought that very second. A small sneer appeared on Sasuke's face as Naruto back down, "Che.. Whatever," Sasuke said at last, "I don't need you nor do I need your plan." allowing himself to smile, "Beside you'll only get in the way, and **_that_** I don't need."

And as he turned to leave, he heard Naruto say something to him, "Here, catch," he tossed the book to him, "Don't say that I wasn't a team player."

"I don't need the book." Sasuke stated.

"Well, the plan won't work without the three of us." Naruto said, "Might as well give Kakashi the book back. Who knows perhaps that'll help us find the jounin faster?"

"Heh, I thought you could do it with Sakura," Sasuke stated, "beside, I don't need your charity."

"I did not lie nor was I offering."

Sasuke smiled bitterly.

"Good."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto watched the survivor of Uchiha clan leave the sanctuary of their hiding place. He knew that his clone would've leaded the jounin somewhere close to this place. Sasuke would be meeting the instructor faster than he would expect.

"Phase 1 completed," Naruto said, after a few moment had passed "Man, that was too easy."

"Played like a fool." He always wanted to say that. He didn't remember exactly where he had heard that phrase, but he was sure that it was one of the corny sentences an enemy of his once said.

He turned to Sakura who was still standing at her place, Naruto glided over to her, "You played the role so well," he said kissing the right hand, "So well, I thought I was actually in the presence of Sakura."

The impostor dispels the disguise and another of Naruto's clone appeared, "Well, I thank you, you kind sir.." the Naruto clone said. They both laughed their head off. "You should've seen Sasuke face.. He was all blushing and stuff.. Thinking I was her…"

"Yeah… Yeah… enough of that," Naruto said waving it off, "We just have to wait for the other one to…" He stopped as he saw a blood dripping, almost corpse-like appearance of Sasuke appearing. He was currently holding the foaming body of Sakura. "Well, speak of the devil.."

"I think I over did it a bit.." he said sheepishly. The battle damaged Sasuke returned to his former form, yet another Naruto clone. "All that's better…"

And when he glanced at the other two Naruto, he rubbed his nose with a grin, "Phase 2 complete."

"Now, it's up to his hand now," Naruto said, "We'll see if we succeed or not."  
  
"Yeah!" the other two Naruto responded. They disappeared leaving the lone Naruto in the hidden place. Naruto picked up Sakura, who still was foaming at the mouth, and placed her on his shoulder, he would follow Sasuke, to see the next stage of his plan in action.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke could sense that he was near, and at that thought, he felt excited. Excited that he was going to fight a Shinobi that was on jounin level. He could prove how strong he had become, for the moment; Kakashi would be his measuring stick.

"I'm not like them." He said.

"Save your boasting after you've gotten the bells." Kakashi replied. He was leaning on the tree seemingly relax, but posed to strike at anytime. Kakashi could tell by the body language that Sasuke was a snake ready to strike at moment notice. 

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi, he pulled out the book, tossing it toward the jounin. Kakashi caught the book and replace it within his pouch. He gave a quizzing look at Sasuke.

"He said it served it purpose." 

"Ah.." Kakashi said nodding '_I wonder what Naruto meant by that…_' the unpredictability that Naruto was displaying could be discerning. He would have to be on guard with that one. He gave Sasuke his full attention; he knew that he would have to deal with this one, before worrying about Naruto. '_At least_,' he thought with a smile, '_he proving that he's worth an 'S' class mission.'_

"The strength of the Uchiha Clan… the most elite family in the Konohagakure village… Uchiha Sasuke… I'm looking forward to it…" Kakashi stated, he could feel his left eye pulsing, '_Obito… I know…_'

Sasuke drew a serious expression on his face. He was ready; he would defeat the jounin and become a step closer in defeating _him_. As part of the Uchiha Clan he could do no less, it was ingrained in his blood.

With quick reflexes, he launched his attack, throwing a half of dozen shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi easily saw the attack, commented "A frontal assault is wasted here!" as he dodges. Sasuke grins, seeing that the true target wasn't the jounin, but the rope holding his trap. He played the jounin with the simple trick of feinting.

Kakashi noticed the snapping of the rope, and realized that he was positioned into a trap. Calling chakra into his legs, he propelled himself away from his current location just as the swarm of blades came rushing to him, only to embedding themselves to the bark.

But that wasn't Sasuke true attack, as he launched himself with a roundhouse kick toward Kakashi's temple. The jounin sense the attack coming, and blocked it with his left arm. But Sasuke continued the assault with right punch, which was caught by Kakashi's right hand. Kakashi could see that Sasuke's right kick beginning, and acted accordingly, by raising his left arm over his head to block.

The bells jiggled.

Kakashi saw the smirk on Sasuke, he knew that he had left himself opened to attack. He could see Sasuke's left hand reaching to take one of the bell from his waist. Fortunately, Kakashi just had to move his waist away. But Kakashi knew that last encounter was a close one, '_Sasuke is showing that he indeed is part of that elite family._'

They broke off, leaping to place distance away from the other. '_Damnit,_' Sasuke thought, '_I was close… but now I know with a bit more time, can nab that bell easily._' He landed, already planning another plan to get close to Kakashi to take away the bells from him.

"I admit it," Kakashi said as he stood up, "You're not like the others… who still failed."

Sasuke smiled, "Who said that I failed?"

The bell jiggled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sakura woke up from her comatose state; she blinked trying to orient herself to her current surrounding. "Wh--what happened?!" she said, "Last think I saw was…" and she remember that tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a mutilated Sasuke reaching for her, asking her to help him. Before she freaked out… and she mused, that she passed out. "Sasuke don't die!" she yelled rather dramacially, "Where did you go!"

She heard an explosion and saw smoke appearing overhead. She saw that it wasn't far from her location, and when to investigate. As she reached the place where the explosion originated, she saw that Sasuke and Kakashi were battling it out.

'Those hand seal.. Uma.. Tora..' She gasped, 'those are too advanced for him to use!'

But unbelievably, Sasuke pulled it off, by achieving the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. She saw a huge fireball appear from Sasuke's fingers. '_Sasuke-kun is so cool!_' she thought with admiration, '_Show that jounin whose boss!_'

Obviously, Kakashi was impressed and surprised that Sasuke could handle such an advance technique at his age. He knew that he needed to counter Sasuke's attack with his own. And he disappeared just as the large flame came rushing at him.

Sasuke glanced around, '_He's gone!_' he searched his surrounding, '_is he behind me… above me? Where did he go!?_'

He felt the ground quiver, '**_BELOW!!_**'

Hands shot up, grabbing his ankles and pulling him into the ground, "**Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu**!"

Sasuke couldn't believe he allow himself to be caught in that trap, as he felt his whole body enter the ground. He looked up to see Kakashi crouching over him, smiling, "Lesson number two, Ninjutsu,"

"But at least as you predicted, your performance were head and shoulder above of your companions" Sasuke had an irritated face.

"Sasuke!?" she leaped up, "I have to help him!"

Kakashi glanced to see Sakura, "Hmm…?"

'Crap!? What am I doing?!' Sakura thought as she was running, 'I leaped before I thought of a plan!'

The jounin stood there, and then, disappeared like ashes into the wind. That scene stopped the genin dead on her track. 'What did he do?' she thought, 'Genjutsu!? Most likely!'

She had to stay on guard, with genjutsu one didn't know what illusion could be thrown. She felt something crawling on her legs, and saw bugs on her legs. "_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_"

"BUGS BUGS!!!" she screamed, "Get them off of me!!!" she attacked the nonexistent bugs.

Naruto appeared behind her, "Dispel!"

"Naruto?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"I'm taking those bells!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then come and take them." Kakashi simply said.

The bells jiggled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The battle ended before it started as Kakashi fell to the ground. Naruto was stand next to him holding the two silver bells. Naruto was quite pleased about his plan working. His tactics performed perfectly, in manipulating Sasuke to attack Kakashi, and handing the book, and freaking Sakura, in order for the deception to work. He transformed himself into a tick and snuck himself inside the book. And while Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting, he used that time to reach the bells, where he waited for the time when Sakura would distract Kakashi, allowing him to steal the bells from him. He almost blew it when he heard Kakashi-sensei's joke.   
  
"Sakura catch!" Naruto said as he flung one of the bells to Sakura, then he walked over to Sasuke who was still hammered into the ground. Sasuke glared when he saw Naruto's amused expression on his face. "Here, Sasuke," handing the bell on his head, "Although I couldn't _hand_ this to your, I know you'll still get a_head_."

"That's not funny, Naruto…" Sasuke grumbled. He broke free of the ground; he knew that he was manipulated. But he couldn't say it to Naruto, with anyone else watching them. It would've made him looked weak. And that something he couldn't tolerate. "Here," He tossing the bell back to Naruto. "I told you, I don't need your help, I can get it my own."

'_Wow… Sasuke-kun is strong…_' Sakura thought, although she looked at her bell. "Here Naruto…"  
  
"What… are you guys doing?"

"We don't want your help, Naruto…" Sasuke said, "If I accept this, then that mean I couldn't do it alone, and that would make me look weak." He glanced at Naruto, "I need to become stronger, and having people helping me will blunt my edge. So give it back to Kakashi sensei or whatnot.. I'm getting the bell on my own."

"Ahem.." Kakashi coughed.

Member of team 7 turned their attention to Kakashi. "Well, I have an announcement to make." he announced, "Witnessing the events, I just want to say.. You all pass."

"What?!"

"Allow me to explain," Kakashi said, "Well, the test wasn't to get the bells.. Well it was.. But the true purpose of it was to see if you could work as a team."

"But Kakashi-sensei there was only two bells!" Sakura exclaimed 

"Yes, those two bells were to cause strife within your group, making your work _against_ your teammates then working _with_ them." Kakashi explained, "But you three… demonstrated… however indirectly, that you could work together. And each of you gave up their bells for the other."

"Cause, being in a mission, teamwork is the essential." Kakashi gave a look at his pupil, "You made placed in a situation where you will have to make a difficult choice, because of the lack of teamwork."

"Those that don't care about their teammates are lower than trash in my book." Kakashi spoke with a grave tone.

"Well that it's for today, team 7" he gave them thumbs up, "Your duties will commence tomorrow."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi said in a low voice.

"_Five meters and closing.." _Naruto spotting the target from his location.

"_I'm in position.." _Sasuke confirmed.

"_So am I." _Sakura signaled.

"_GO!_" Kakashi ordered his team.

Naruto leaped into the fray, he was going to catch this thing if it killed him. "HAI--YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled. He was followed closely behind Sasuke and Sakura.

The target never stood a chance.

Sasuke reported in, "Target Captured."

"Remember, the target has a ribbon around its right ear." Sasuke glanced at the cat that was clawing at Naruto's face. "Damnit Kitty, My face isn't a pin cushion!" he said trying to hold the cat in his grips.

"Target confirmed."

"Then the mission: Missing Pet is completed."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Man.. This is boring…" Naruto stated, "I don't why we have to do these mission… especially that last one… that one took almost forever…"

"Well it would've been sooner, if you haven't gotten in your pint size brain to make such a complex plan in the first place." Sakura retorted.

"That and scaring the cat into the forest… dunce." Sasuke stated.

"Well I didn't see you making offering suggestion, fanboy."

"Now… Now…" Kakashi said trying to mediate his group, "We need to HQ and report in, and pick up our next assignment."

"I hope they don't give us another dumb one…" Naruto said, although he did enjoy these easy mission, these missions were driving him insane, He knew that he need something challenging, something that would test his skills, he was jounin, crying out loud. If he still on this path, he could feel himself reverting back into that twelve year kid.

When they arrived, Naruto was surprised at the quickness of the damiyo's wife as she snatched up her poor Tora. 'Man… I feel sorry for the cat; I think I should've left it in the forest…'

_  
_Sakura was having a similar thought.

"Yo, old man, what's our next mission?" Naruto stated impatiently. "Naruto! Show respect to the hokage!" Iruka exclaimed. "I will when he give us a decent mission!" Naruto retorted, "So what's our next mission!?"

The Third chuckled mirthlessly, "Team 7... Team 7... Baby-sit for the council of elders, to run errand to the neighboring village to help dig sweet potatoes." 

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed, "Sorry! Nope! Ain't doin' that crap!" Naruto snapped upon hearing his latest mission assignments. "Give us something to test our skill.. Give us some action! Give us a real mission!!" He huffed, "I didn't become a ninja just do menial work! If I wanted to do that, I would've been a janitor!"

'_He does have a point._' Sasuke thought.

Sakura looked dismayed, and annoyed at the loud blonde boy in her group, '_what a pain…_' she thought, '_unlike Sasuke-kun'_

Kakashi could only shake his head; he knew that those missions were given to team 7 as protection. Even if the incident in the forest happened a couple days, the thought of Orochimaru appearing like that without warning, but a dark mood on the village. These missions were given as a mean to protect Naruto from danger that Orochimaru could produce. He was being watched, and since it was in the village, it was the easiest way to keep him safe. Naruto was lucky that he could do missions.

"Hmph.. You think I'm still that loud mouth troublemaker!" Naruto said, "If you give me a real mission, I'll prove what really do!"

'What you can really do?' The Third Hokage thought, 'So let's see how much potential you have Naruto.' And at the amazement of team 7, The Hokage said "Fine, if you put it that way, then I'll give team 7 a mission of the chuunin level. This mission is to protect our client from harm until need of bodyguard are no longer required."

"Alright!"

"But with one condition."

"What's that?!"

"You allow another team to accompany you."

"SAY WHAT!?"

'_That figures…_' were the collective thoughts of team 7.

The Hokage smiled, "Seriously, Naruto do you think with a Shinobi of your record going to get off doing a mission of protecting a person, and not be liable for it?" and when he saw Naruto dumbfounded expression, "As I thought, Naruto, when we give out mission, we are liable for anything happen within the mission. Anything we do has a potential to make this village look bad and ultimately weak."

The Hokage gave Kakashi a glance before continuing.

"Having you, protect our client, wouldn't be reasonable, just having one team. So, to keep the rate of success up, I giving you and your team, support if you will."

"If I don't agree.."

"Then I guess you don't want the mission…"  
  
"Fine! I take it!" Naruto said angrily, "So who the client we're protecting?"

"That would be me."

The team 7 turned to look at a drunken old man, "The name's Tazuna, I'm an architect renowned." he glanced at the genins, "These can't be possibility be ninja, especially the midget, he has the look of an imbecile."

"Hahha.. Who's the midget.." Naruto asked. He glanced to his teammate, but he saw that they're taller than him. '_Oh… yeah… what would be me… since I don't get that growth spur until.._'

"Midget!?" Naruto yelled, "Who you calling a midget you drunken fat old geezer!"

"Fat!?" Tazuna exclaimed, "This isn't fat, this is 100% pure muscle here!" pounding on his belly, "which you seem lacking in the upstairs department!"

"Why you!? I'll kill you!" Naruto swiped at the old geezer, but he was held back by Kakashi. "Naruto, it doesn't look good for us, if we kill our client."

"I don't care.. One swipe.. One swipe…!"

"This is going to be a long trip…" Kakashi commented.

Sakura and Sasuke agreed.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Why are we waiting here again?" Naruto said impatiently, he wanted to do this mission. And not for the reason they thought, not at all. Within this mission, he knew that he would cross path with Hidden Mist's silent demon, Momochi Zabuza, and his prodigy, Haku. It was for that reason he wanted to get to the country of Waves. He wanted to speak with Haku, to tell him, there was another way. One he didn't need to continue, for which the path that he was on would lead to his death. It was the least he could do for the boy that taught him so much, in a short period of time. If it wasn't for Haku, he wouldn't realize how he could call up his power consciously for others.

"Hurry up… Hurry up…" he said pacing.

"There's no rush, Naruto," Kakashi said, "We have all the time of the world." which the old man snorted, "You may, but I don't, I have a deadline to meet… and all this loitering isn't helping." He glanced at Naruto, "Am I really expected to trust my life on his hand?! He added after witnessing the impatient look on Naruto face. "… Is he emotionally stable?"

"Listen here, Old geezer!" Naruto declared, "Don't underestimate this ninja! Especially one that is going to become the next Hokage! And that'll happen cause I'm strongest there is!"

"In your dream, kid" Tazuna commented, taking a sip of his drink. "Why are we waiting for another team? I'll be damned if I'm getting charged extra for this?" 

"What I'll kill you… OWWWW!!!"

Naruto rubbed his head as Kakashi stood over him, "I told you, no threatening the customer." He turned toward Tazuna, "Team 8 should be here in a few moments, and nope, the extra ninjas assigned are a courtesy of the Hokage."

"Courtesy.. Huh?" Tazuna said with a skeptic look on his face, "I hope you're not pulling quantity over quality."

Kakashi smiled uneasily as he tried to reason with the client. He wondered what reasoning was going through the Hokage's mind when he knew that Orochimaru could be going after Naruto. That was the point for those missions to watch over Naruto. '_Unless, he's planning to use Naruto as bait, and see if Orochimaru is actually after Naruto._'

He turned toward the gates to see Kurenai and her genins arriving on the scene. "Well now that team 8 is here, we can move on in this collaboration." Kakashi said.

Both jounins eyes met for a brief moment, conveying more than what was said. She understood the underlying meaning that he expressed with a slight nodded. They knew that this wasn't a going to be a picnic.

He saw what the newest Jounin had under her care, some of the most powerful bloodline in the Konoha village. Shino of the Aburame Clan, members of this clan mentally use the Kikai insect to fight their battles. Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan, whose loyalty and fiery are match by their dog companions whom they fight with side, and Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan, the most powerful clan in Konoha, second to the Uchiha Clan, she possesses the Advanced Bloodline eye ability, Byakugan. Each clan was unique with their skill and all the same just as deadly when they fought.

He could see why the Hokage chose this team to accompany them.

They would provide the perfect camouflage as a group of junior ninja on a typical mission. Kakashi wondered the Hokage's reasoning in allowing Naruto to be onboard with the mission. He knew that Naruto would eventuality have to face some powerful adversity. For the moment, with an S-class criminal lurking about, Kakashi believed that this wasn't the time. '_Still, there no time like the present…_' But Kakashi had to wonder if they were going to be trail by an Anbu team, he couldn't believe the Hokage not having a plan of sort. His eyes glanced at the surrounding, '_How come I don't see any of them._'

He hoped that this mission will go over smoothly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hidden within the covering of the shadow, pair of eyes watches the group. One of them edged closer for a better look, and slightly shook his head in quiet disgust.

"This will be too easy." The first one said.

"Yes, but remember our objective." The second responded.

"This is a waste of our talent."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Eh?" the first quirked, "You know something what is it…"

"Nothing at all," the second said, the eyes falling upon his target, "Just an advice that our master told me."

"Tell me…" the first insisted.

"Let's just say, that this won't be a boring mission as you first thought." the second said with a smile.

"Really…" a soft chuckle escaped his throat, "Well, I hope what you say is true."

"But you will forget that," the second stated, "Remember we're here to grab and run. Not fight. We have the other two for that."

"What? Those two weak idiots that they laid upon us?" the first replied with disgust.

"Weak to us," the second replied, then indicating toward the group, "Not to them."

"If those are too much, I don't see how this will be a fun job…"

"Appearance can be deceiving, and I know that along them, he'll give us that excitement we'll need."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kiba Inuzuka could tell anyone that he wasn't happy with this assignment. And the reason was for that displeasure of this mission was that he had to share it with another group. And not only that, their real mission was to accompany team seven as they do their mission. In his eyes accompany was synonymous to babysitting, and that, what ultimately irked him.

To his left was Shino Aburame, one creepy guy with sunglasses that as long as he known him hadn't say anything more than fifty words. '_That guy thought he was so cool, just because he act all silence and wears those stupid shades.' _Kiba thought.

Shino stopped, watching something far off. "Hmmm."

Kiba stopped, "Yo, bug boy, what the hold up?"

"Nothing" Shino said, "I'm going to back."

"Whatever…" Kiba said watching Shino walking to the back. Strangely, that were the two jounins were currently located.

To his right was Hinata, it was hard to imagine her as an Hyuuga, since she was so timid, that she would do anything you would ask her to do. The only thing that made her a Hyuuga was her eyes.

He scratched his head in puzzlement as he watch Hinata twitch her finger in a nervous state. He didn't know what was up with that girl lately. Even since the team got this assignment, she had been more nervous and timid than usual. That constant thumb twitching was getting on his nerves.

"Stop it…" he said. 

"What?" Hinata uttered startled.

"The twitching… It's getting on my nerves…" He said, he indicated at her hands.

Hinata glanced at her hand, then realizing her nervous gesture; she blushed and quickly placed her hand inside her pockets.

And that was his team that he had to work with. A creepy guy with glasses, and a timid girl with white eyes. He had his work cut out for him. But he would tell himself that he would make the best of it.

The client, that old man, Tazuna was drinking as it was the end of the world. It seemed that he had a bottle on hand each time he finished with the last one. He smelled badly of alcohol, Kiba had to rub his nose to sniff out the scent from lingering.

Kiba watched his '_comrade_' walking in front of him. Sakura, the girl smartest girl in their class, but she was a sasuke-obsess freak second to the blondie Ino.

But it made him smile that Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year, and Mr. Popular; he couldn't get a mission without someone babysitting him. So much for talent, Kiba said with some satisfaction. Then there was Naruto, the class clown, that one he could understand the need for supervision, but still… "Man, I could be spending my time better doing something else instead of babysitting." Kiba commented.

Kiba saw that the village idiot stop, and then whipping around at him, "What did you say?" he said, "Cause I know that a flea bitten wouldn't insult this team!"

Hinata flinch with Naruto sudden appearance as it were. She blushed at the close proximity of her crush being near her. Fortunately for her, neither boy saw her reactions.

Kiba growled at the insult and restated his commented, "Obviously, the hokage needed someone with high skill and intelligence to keep you baby safe."

"Watch your mouth dog breath," Naruto growled, "I happen to know that there isn't a thought between your ears."

Hinata tried to stop them for arguing, but being too timid; her words were lost in the argument.

"What was that...? I thought I heard a runt saying something!" Kiba insulted back.

"Runt!?" Naruto said belligerent, "I wouldn't be overconfident drool face."

Each of them glared at the other, their argument would've continued, if Naruto didn't sense something approaching them. Quickly forgoing his debate against dog-boy, he droved away his location, pulling both Kiba and Hinata with him.

"What the hell, Naruto!" Kiba shouted. He was going to continue shout at Naruto, when he felt and heard a large impact. Dust rose from the crater, a silhouette could be screen behind the screen of debris.

The group turned their eyes toward the impact.

A gluttonous voice spoke, "Playtime."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A few moments went by since the voice last spoken. Stream of dust continued to rise to the air, effectively screening the figure on the other side. A silhouette of the mystery figure could vaguely be seen.

The jounin's eyes caught one another for a brief moment, before returning their attention to the possible threat. They wondered what kind of threat would emerge from the cloud of dust.

Behind the jounins, Tazuna held his hand in anger. He had recognized the voice that came from the cloud. He felt fear that crept within him, and he was ashamed. But he couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, the figure emerged from the brown rising cloud. The appearance of the stranger seen to match smoothly with the voice that came along with it. Huge hands clenched as if readying for a race. And bones crackled around his broad shoulders and arms that were wide as a tree trunk. They were supported by a round body that was standing on short stocky legs.

The head was round like the body, with hair absent. One could believe he never had hair to begin with. Covered completely with white paint, face sported symbol that were etched vertical on one side of his face. Ruddy yellow eyes watched the group with a sneering confidence.

"Hey you Ninja!" Tazuna said, "He's an enemy go after him!"

"Eh..?" Kakashi said, "if he attacks us, then we will... but not before."

"But you have to," Tazuna said angrily, "I'm your client, and I'm ordering you to do it."

Kakashi turned to him, "Is there any reason for this?"

"Yes.."

"Explain... later"

"Thank you."

"Kakashi…" Kurenai said incredulous.

But Kakashi waved her off, "I'll handle this, just protect our client."

Kurenai nodded at the senior jounin.

Kiba was the first to stand up, "what this…?" he said with a cocky tone, "A clown come to play with us?" Rubbing his nose, "I don't think this fight will last that long…" He glanced over his shoulder, "Hey, Old Man, I'll beat him down for you."

"Kiba! Don't be a fool!" Kurenai said, "This opponent is too much for you!"

"Ha, I think I can handle this clown." He crouched down to position himself, then declaring "I'll beat him down in three easy steps!"

"**Ninpo**! **Shikyaku no Jutsu!"**

The group watched as Kiba became physically stronger. His nail grew longer, his teethes and his body seemed more powerful than usual. He was becoming a beast. Then standing on all four limbs, Kiba whistles for Akamaru. The small dog ran up on top of Kiba's Head. Kiba tossed a pill to his companion, and ate one himself. "Watch and learn." 

"**Juujuin Bunshin!**"

Suddenly there was two Kiba, one of top of another.

They launched their attack, "**Ninpo!** **Gatsuuga**"

A duo became a pair of whirlwind, moving around attacking everything that was in their path. They began circling around the stranger at an extreme pace. But the stranger stood there nonchalant, just staring at the jounins with that maddening sneer.

And just as Kiba was going to strike, the stranger's arms shot out, extending twenty feet, slamming head on with Kiba's attack. To Kiba it felt like running head on to a steel wall at full force. He knew that some of his ribs were broken. The hand wrapped around him, and he felt himself going downward. He hit the ground hard, and body feeling every itch of it.

"Kiba!" Kurenai said concerned, followed by Hinata's timid shout "Kiba-kun!"

The stranger was standing above Kiba, the sneer never leaving his face. He smashed his foot on genins face, with a sickening crack sound being heard. The genin cried out before collapsing unconscious. The stranger arm unwrapped itself from the genin's body, return to its original length and size. "I do hope, one of you do provide some kind of entertainment."

Naruto looked at the stranger with pure anger.

"By the way," the stranger spoke, "the name's Shiasawa Oogui"

=--=-=-=-=-=-=

End of Act III Part I

A/N:

First off, My Thanks to the reviewer, cause I do appreciate the input and supports from you, guys. I like reading them as much I like writing this!

And to X2Darklord, for being my beta-reader, and putting up with my lack of sense of humor.

Anyways, like you could see, I place up, half of a chapter, so this chapter isn't complete, I'll have the second half in early july, at the least. I would've put all the chapter up but my computer memory got all wiped and I had to reset everything, losing the chapter, this part I send to my prereader, so I luckly I had that. this chapter if completed would've been longest.. I writtern.. about 44 page! cries

Anyway, my impatient got the better of me, and I started writing crap, and I starting again.. so I stopped myself, and posted this up.. so I could get a time out, before I start writing again. I strive for quality when I'm patient that is.

Replies to my readers:

**Zsych: **Well, when I was doing the time thing, I was thinking more of the _back to the future_ way of doing things. I did throw in a bit of that Quantum Mechanics, but to a degree. So I kinda of using the BTF rules here..

**Reader**: Ah, that basically the point, ya.. the same thing does happen in a different way..:p

that's it.. for this chapter.

Pairing..

Hmm... not in this time.. there won't be... hmm.. perhaps.. future glimpse.. we could see something.. in the horizon.. but not in this time.

Anyway, that it's for my rambling... everything has a purpose.. so don't bug out and take it in.. basically.. or something..

Techniques:

**Juujin Bunshin - Beast Clone**

**Shikyaku no Jutsu - Quadupled Beast strength.. or something similar..**

**Gatsuuga - Beast Fang**


End file.
